Babysitting pop stars?
by Huntz798
Summary: The boys of Connect 3 are babysitting for their parents' buisness associate's daughter for two months. The kicker is... they are babysitting 18-year-old Mitchie Torres who has an adventures spirit and refuses to live a boring life. smitchie/naitlyn/jella!
1. Chapter 1

"But mom I am 18 practically a legal adult! Why can't I stay home by myself?" I said following her around desperately as she did her last minute packing.

"Because your father and I will be gone for two months this time. Besides you couldn't even stay out of trouble when we left you alone for two weeks last time." My mother said annoyed. I opened my mouth to argue but the doorbell cut me off. My father yelled that he would get it and I turned back to my mother. She cut me off though and said "That will be the boys coming to collect you. Now I know you have never met them before and they aren't very much older than you but I expect you to behave and do what they say." She started to walk away again but I followed and complained.

"But mom, come on why do I need a babysitter. I can take care of myself for awhile." I said walking right past the three boys that apparently were suppose to watch me for two months without so much as glancing at them.

"Michele Demetria Torres!" My mother spun around beyond annoyed. She was about to continue but I cut her off in a flat voice.

"My full name? Really? That is just uncalled for." She glared at me and I kept my mouth shut even though I heard the boys behind me chuckle.

"You will go with these boys and you will do as they say. And if you would have shown more responsibility last time we left then we wouldn't have to get our business associates THREE sons to watch you so we can go on this mandatory business trip with them!" My mom yelled.

"Hey I was responsible last time. I stayed alive, I fed myself…" I began.

Mom cut me off with a sarcastic laugh "You called your friends and took a road trip across the country to California without planning it one bit or letting any of your parents know and ended up getting a tattoo while you were there and totaling the car in Utah and had to take a train back. You almost got arrested in Colorado and you missed a week of school! I hardly call that responsible!"

"It depends on your point of view. I made it out of everything alive didn't I. What doesn't kill you makes you…" I started again.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" my mom yelled before walking away. I made to follow her and continue the argument but my 26-year-old brother threw his arm out and caught me around the waist before picking me up and spinning me around to face him.

"Logan, why can't I just stay with you!" I asked him while crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Because little sister, it is my fiancé's birthday and I am taking her to Paris for awhile and after that I also have a business trip I have to go on. Now come on and I'll introduce you to your babysitters." He said and pinched my cheeks. I slapped his hand away and pouted.

"Nope not gonna work sis." Logan said laughing. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to look at the three boys standing at the door smiling cautiously at me as if they expected me to attack them at any second. I looked at them closely for a few seconds trying to remember where I had seen them before. Suddenly it clicked, they were the boys in the popular band, Connect 3.

I laughed causing the boys and my brother to look at me weirdly. "Hahahaha, I'm sorry I just find it ironic that the three responsible guys that are watching me for 2 months are world famous pop stars." Immediately the four boys in the room with me began to laugh as well.

Logan threw his arm over my shoulders and said "Little sister many people are more responsible than you."

"Hey! Once again it is all how you look at it. You see in my perspective I am more responsible than my age. I mean come on I went to California and fed myself, had a place to sleep and made it back unharmed. The tattoo was completely legal and the only reason I was ALMOST arrested in Colorado was because I was at a pro-life march that turned violent and I only spent three hours in jail before they realized I was one of the peaceful protestors." I said looking at my brother who smiled at me in a way that told me that he was actually very proud of me.

"Yes but you see mom and dad did not appreciate the call telling them that their little girl was arrested and in a cell. Plus, don't even pretend that you didn't have a trip planned for these next two months."

"Fine, so I did but this one was carefully planned and the three of us have been saving up money for a year."I said with a pout.

"Stop being a baby and go introduce yourself like the proper society girl mom and dad have been trying to make you." Logan said pushing me towards the boys with a laugh.

I smirked back at him and said "The day I turn into the perfect society trophy wife they want is the day I want you to kill me." The four males in the room laughed again. I turned back to the three in front of me and said "Hello, I'm Mitchie as I am sure you have figured out by now." I shook each of their hands and waited for them to say their names. I knew they were a famous band and in all honesty I did love their music but I had no idea what their individual names were.

"Nice to meet you." One said. He seemed to be the youngest of the group and one of two with curly hair.

"Trust me we will have fun the next two months" Another said. He had straight hair with a few curly patches here and there. He was the best looking in my opinion. The minute our hands touched I felt sparks fly up my arm but I kept a straight face and ignored it.

"I promise it won't even seem like we are babysitting you." The oldest said before running a hand through his curly hair.

I smiled at them and tried to be as polite as possible while saying this "Umm good I'm glad that it should be more fun than expected but if you don't mind me asking…umm..what are your names?" I bit my lip nervously hoping that they wouldn't take offense that I didn't know.

The three of them looked at me with wide eyes and slacked jaws. I could tell that they hadn't had to tell a person their names in a long time. I continued to chew on my lip while I studied them and waited for them to introduce themselves. Suddenly the youngest snapped out of it and smiled brightly at me and said "I'm Nate. I can honestly say that I'm glad you aren't an obsessed fan it will make things less…weird." He said after searching for the right word. I smiled back before turning towards one of the other boys.

"I'm Jason." The oldest said with a smile that reminded me a lot of Logan's 'big brother /I'll protect you' smile he always sends me. I smiled back just as big before turning to the middle brother. As soon as my eyes met his I felt butterflies in my stomach. On instinct my hand came to my stomach to try and calm them.

He smiled at me and stared in my eyes for a few seconds before saying "I'm Shane." He surprised me by pulling me into a hug. My whole body felt like it was on fire and I thought my face was going to be torn in two by the force of my smile. Right then and there I decided that maybe, just maybe, these next two months won't be as bad as I expected.

**The more reviews I get the more likely I will continue. So please tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soo much to all of you who sent me reviews and to all of you who read it and didn't review. You are the best!!!!**

Shane and I were still hugging when suddenly the front door was thrown open and my two best friends walked in with giant smiles. Shane and I pulled away and I turned to them. Immediately both began to talk about how excited they were for the road trip.

"Oh my god I can't wait to hit all the cities and go shopping! And we are taking the train this time so we don't have to worry about driving or having the car break down or getting lost!" Ella said in her usual bubbly voice.

"I can't wait for the Yankees baseball game you guys promised we would go to. That will be the highlight of my year." Caitlyn said.

"Are you kidding I'm excited for all the roller coasters we are going to hit on the way! I mapped it out and everything! By the time we get back we should have been on 40 roller coasters all over the country!" I said completely forgetting the small little fact that we couldn't go anymore.

"Well it is too bad you can't go!" My father said coming into the room.

In unison, all three of us turned to my dad and began to argue with him. "Girls, no! Last time you got in too much trouble. Mitchie your mom still is mad that you got that tattoo, you know it isn't appropriate for a girl in society with good breeding to have a visible tattoo and your mother is sick of buying you special dresses to hide your shoulder blade." My dad said.

"Well, tell her to stop buying special dresses. I am proud of my tattoo, at least it is meaningful. Actually can you just tell mom to stop buying me dresses period. I hate the stupid girly dresses she picks out." I said.

"Oh come on they aren't that bad. Besides if you want to get a suitable husband to support you so you never have to work a day in your life, then you have to look the part." My father said.

I glared at him and said "The last dress she bought was a mix between Fairy princess and prostitute! Plus for all I care my husband could be working at a thrift store making a dollar an hour, and I want to work." I said causing a disappointed grimace to ripple through my father's face.

He decided to ignore my comments and said "Still, we have these boys watching you for the next two months and you are not to run away from them understood." My father said. My mind was racing trying to come up with a way to still go on this trip.

Caitlyn opened her mouth and said in a sweet innocent voice that almost always made people bend to her will "Mr. Torres what if the boys watching Valerie wanted to come with us? Could we go then? We promise to behave and not get arrested, or any tattoos or anything else inappropriate. And Mitchie promises to wear the dress your wife picks out and go to the next society event without complaining." Say what! I stared at her with my mouth open, not believing a word that had come out of her mouth. She elbowed me in the ribs, still smiling innocently at my father.

"Right" I coughed "I promise."

"Well if the boys want to go I don't see why you can't still go. But don't let your mother find out." Dad said before walking away.

Immediately after he was out of ear shot Caitlyn, Ella, and I formed a small huddle. "Okay, so how are we ditching the stick in the mud society boys that are watching you?" I almost laughed at her change of tone. She went from perfect angel to trouble-making conspirator in 5 seconds flat.

"Hold that thought, we might not need to ditch the babysitting boys after all." I said thoughtfully. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Come on Mitchie we don't need some self-centered rich boys pulling us down on our vacation." Ella said.

"No they seem pretty cool if they agree to go then still hold us back then we can ditch them, and if they don't want to go then we will ditch them anyway. We should at least give them a chance. Plus I forgot to mention the boys are Connect 3 so not the spawn of Satan we normally are forced to hang out with at our parents society parties. They have potential." Of course we all forgot that the boys we were discussing were only a few feet away and could hear every word we were saying.

"Did you hear that boys. We have potential!" Shane said loudly. Caitlyn, Ella, and I jumped and spun to see Connect 3 smirking it us with eyebrows raised. Nate was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Shane was resting his arms on Nate and Jason's shoulders and Jason was standing with all his weight on his right leg with his arms crossed as well. They looked like they could be posing for a photo shoot.

The three of us blushed in embarrassment "Yea that means they might not ditch us. Don't you feel privileged boys." Jason said just as sarcastically.

"Oh yea! Because you know it would be very stupid of the girls to run away from three rock stars that could possibly make the trip less expensive and more fun by providing a private tour bus instead of trains where you have a schedule and tickets." Nate said.

"You boys interested? Because just so you know we are going whether you are or not." Caitlyn said her fiery personality showing. Ella and I stood behind her on each side. Caitlyn stood in front with one hip pushed to the side and her thumbs in her front belt loops with her feet shoulder length apart. I stood on her right with all my weight on my left foot and my right hand on my hip. Ella was on Caitlyn's left with all her weight on the left foot and her left hand on her hip as well. We glared at them as if daring them to give us a reason to defy them. It looked like the three of us could be on a Charlie's Angels movie cover.

My brother walked into the room but immediately stopped "This looks like a show down in a Charlie's Angels movie." Ha, he used my reference too! "Hold on let me get some popcorn before the girls start kicking your asses." With that said he turned and walked right back out.

"If you are curious we aren't planning on kicking your asses that's plan F in ditching you if need be." Ella said still glaring. Caitlyn and I smirked knowing we could do it.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm in. It sounds like fun." Shane said looking at his brothers.

"Hey I've been planning to go this whole time, there is no way I would miss out on a Yankees game." Nate said and connected eyes with Caitlyn who smiled and blushed before turning her head bashfully causing Nate's smile to grow wider as he continued to stare at her.

"I'm in." Jason said. Caitlyn, Ella, and I smiled.

I then remembered that I still need to do some introductions. " Okay so this is Caitlyn and Ella. Cait, La-la this is Jason, Nate, and Shane."

"Mitchie I told you I don't like being called La-la." Ella complained. I smiled but ignored her as I watched Nate and Jason stare longingly at Caitlyn and Ella. My smile grew bigger when I noticed that Caitlyn and Ella were staring right back. I looked up at Shane and was surprised to find him looking right back at me.

"wow that's an unexpected twist! You guys were looking like there was going to be an all out fight when I left to get popcorn and when I come back you are all standing really close together staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Man I should learn by now to not leave in the middle no matter how hungry I get! I always miss the best parts of the movie!" Logan said as he turned dejectedly back to the kitchen with his popcorn. The six of us blushed and looked away. Yep these next two months on the road will be very interesting.

**If you have ideas for the story feel free to send them to me and I'll see what I can do to put them in! OHHHHH!! And I am holding auditions for the 'villian' of this story. She isn't that bad she is more of the Sharpay Evans villain so she is still cool. Send in your name, a few peculiar habits of yours, a little bit about your personality and a brief summary of what you look like (p.s. if you are sensitive and would get insulted by being cast as a mean spoiled bitch then please don't enter!). THANK YOU!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ummm… so why don't the three of you get your suitcases in our car and we can go to our house so my brothers and I can pack while you tell us what exactly we just agreed to." Nate said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Umm… yea Caitlyn and my bags are outside in Mitchie's car we can just transfer them to yours if you could open the trunk for us." Ella said blushing and looking away from Jason when he caught her staring at him.

"I'll help you." Jason said immediately. And followed Ella outside like a lost little puppy.

Caitlyn turned and walked out the door as well slightly laughing at Jason. I looked up at Nate and saw him standing there staring at Caitlyn with a blank, love-sick expression. I laughed when Shane elbowed him causing him to snap out of it and yell out "Hey Caitlyn, wait up. I'll help you." Caitlyn stopped at the door and looked back at him with a bright smile causing the love-sick look to return as he said "wow, you're pretty." **(A.N. sorry couldn't help it hahahaha) **Caitlyn and I both laughed when Shane wacked the back of his head "I…I…I mean you're pretty nice and stuff…(sigh)…wow you're pretty." Caitlyn smiled at him and giggled before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door behind her.

Shane and I burst out laughing the minute the door was closed "And that ladies and gentlemen was my little brother, the smooth ladies man." Shane said.

I laughed again and said "Well I don't know Caitlyn seems to like him quite a bit. I don't think I have ever heard her giggle like that."

Shane chuckled and asked "So where are your bags?"

"Oh they are upstairs I'll go get them." I said and started to climb the stairs until I heard Shane behind me. "You don't have to help you know I can get them."

"Oh I know you can get them by yourself but I want to help you besides I am determined to show you that not every rich boy is…oh how did you state it…oh yea the spawn of Satan." Shane said and laughed when I blushed.

"Well in our defense it was a general statement based on previous experiences. You see what it's like to have a stupid rich boy who thinks he deserves everything and is God's gift to women all over you and not say that he is the spawn of Satan." I said.

"Point taken." Shane said and put his hands in the air to represent his surrender. I smiled and led him into my bed room. "Wow so you play the guitar and piano." Shane said upon entering my room and seeing guitars all over and my piano pushed into a corner. I blushed but didn't say anything as he continued to look around my room. "And if the microphone attached to your computer is any indication then you sing as well." He said sounding amazed. "Am I missing any other hidden musical talents you possess?" Shane said staring at me.

I blushed and looked away planning to ignore his question but my head snapped up when I heard Caitlyn's voice in my door way "Yep, she also writes her own songs, and can sing in Spanish."

I glared at her while Jason said "Whoa, really you have to sing a song in Spanish."

"No, it really isn't that good let's just go." I said my cheeks burning red with embarrassment as I moved towards the door with my suitcase in hand. I was almost there when suddenly Nate placed his body in front of the door.

"I refuse to move from this spot until you have sung a full song in Spanish and if possible sung the exact same song in English." I glared at him when both Jason and Shane joined him at the door and stared at me expectantly.

"Fine." I said causing the three boys to cheer. I turned to Caitlyn and Ella and asked "Which one?"

"Lo Que Soy! Totally Lo Que Soy!" Ella said excitedly clapping her hands.

"Yea! And you can sing it in English afterwards!" Caitlyn exclaimed "And for the English version you can use the track music I mixed for it."

I sighed in resignation before walking over to the grand piano in the corner of my bedroom. I closed my eyes and began to play the beautiful melody.

Desde muy niña siempre actue  
Con timidez  
Con el miedo de decir  
Todo de una vez

Tengo un sueño en mi  
Que brillando esta  
Lo dejare salir  
Por fin tu sabras

Lo que soy, es real  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy  
Deja que la luz, brille en mi  
Ahora si, se quien soy  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy

Sabes lo que es estar  
En esta oscuridad  
Con un sueño de alcanzar  
Ser estrella y brillar  
Si parece estar  
Tan lejos hoy de aqui  
Tengo que creer  
En mi  
Solo asi sabre

Lo que soy, es real  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy  
Deja que la luz, brille en mi  
Ahora si, se quien soy  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy  
Lo que soy

Eres esa voz que habita en mi  
Por eso estoy cantando  
Quiero encontrarte  
Voy a encontrarte

Eres lo que falta en mi  
Cancion dentro de mi  
Quiero encontrarte  
Voy a encontrarte

Lo que soy, es real  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy  
Deja que la luz, brille en mi  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy  
Lo que soy

Ahora si, se quien soy  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy

Afterwards I looked up at their shocked faces and said "umm…it is actually suppose to be a duet between me and a guy but I have never had anyone to sing it with." I said looking down.

"I'll sing the guy part for the English version." My head jumped up so fast that I gave myself whip lash.

"Really Shane?" I asked excited to hear what it would sound like.

"Of course." He said smiling at me. I gave him the lyrics and sheet music. He looked over it and smiled saying he got it.

"Umm… do you mind if I record it for the demo CD we are making?" Caitlyn asked nervously looking at Shane.

"Of course not!" Shane said smiling.

"Okay I have one condition though Caitlyn has to sing a song after this. She is even better at writing songs then me. She can sit down and just start singing and bam it's a complete song that would take me weeks to write." I said smiling at Caitlyn as she stood there like a deer caught in head lights.

"Okay Caitlyn you know that we aren't going to let you out of singing an impromptu song now right?" Jason said smiling at her while he draped an arm over Ella's shoulders causing her to blush.

"Ella sings too!" Caitlyn said trying to get attention onto Ella so they would forget her.

"Great then both of you will sing a song before we leave." Nate said smirking at her.

Caitlyn decided to just give up and went about setting up the two microphones. Shane and I sang "This is me" looking right at each other. Shane surprised me by adlibbing his own lyrics completely forgetting about mine. I didn't mind though because his lyrics just made the song even better. By the end of the song Shane and I had completely stepped away from the microphones and were standing chest to chest. He had an arm around my waist holding me close while his other arm was rested at his side with his hand entwined with mine. My free hand was buried in the hair at the back of his neck. As the last note finally faded Shane began to lean in and I followed his lead. I could feel his warm breath on my lips when suddenly a high pitch squeal pierced the air. Suddenly the reality rushed back and I immediately jumped away and quickly went to the other side of my room and busied myself by picking up my song book and a few pieces of sheet music and organizing them. I listened to Caitlyn 'quietly' whisper yell at Ella for ruining the moment. When I was sure my blush was gone I turned back around and grabbed my guitar before walking straight to Caitlyn. "Sing please." I said ignoring her questioning look and trying my best to completely ignore Shane's presence right now.

"ummm…okay…umm.. I'll adlib a song later Mitchie was exaggerating when she said I could write them fast it takes me like two hours. But I did write this song a few days ago. Umm…it's called Smile."

She looked down sadly and began to pluck out a beautiful sad melody.

Smile though your heart is aching

Smile even though it's breaking

When there are clouds in the sky

You'll get by

If you smile through your fear and sorrow

Smile and maybe tomorrow

You'll see the sun come shining through for you

Light up your face with gladness

Hide every trace of sadness

Although a tear may be ever so near

That's the time you must keep on trying

Smile what's the use of crying

You'll find that life is still worthwhile

If you just smile

When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by

If you smile

And maybe tomorrow

You'll see the sun come shining through for you

Light up your face with gladness

Hide every trace of sadness

Although a tear may be ever so near

That's the time you must keep on trying

Smile what's the use of crying

You'll find that life is still worthwhile

If you just smile

When Caitlyn was finished she looked up with sad eyes that clearly held the message that she didn't want to talk about it. We all smiled at her and Nate hugged her and then held her close to his side as a form of comfort.

"You're turn Ella." Jason said squeezing her shoulder affectionately. I couldn't help it any more I glanced over to Shane and then immediately looked away blushing when I realized he was staring at me as well.

Ella smiled and walked up to Caitlyn's computer "I think we need a tension cutter so how about some hip hop little mermaid." And immediately a beat started on the computer that sounded like "Part of your world" from the Little Mermaid. She grabbed the microphone which she and Caitlyn had programmed to go techno-echo at certain places. Caitlyn and I laughed and danced around behind her while singing the backup vocals while we spun each other around and just had fun Ella even started dancing with us while she still sang. When the song was over we looked over to see giant smiles on the guys faces as they looked at us. I immediately looked away from Shane before I even made eye contact with him.

"Come on lets go to our place so we can pack and do some last minute planning." Nate said.

**Okay you guys are awesome! I need a little bit of help though…Send in your dream vacation (where you would go…what you would see…etc) I need a lot of them and it has to be in the United States soo… yea you guys are awesome thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

The six of us walked out to the car after a quick goodbye with my family. By quick I mean a 15 minute lecture from my mom on how she expects me to behave. "So what do you drive?" I asked smiling at Nate and Jason still too embarrassed to look at Shane.

"Umm… our cars are actually in California right now." Nate said.

I looked at him confused and said "Okay? Then how did you get here and how are we getting to your place?"

"We hired a limo." Jason said matter-of-factly "We thought that maybe it would warm you up to us a little bit if you were one of those materialistic girls. You know? But you aren't so now it is just a treat." Caitlyn, Ella, and I laughed at the guys thought process but nodded understandingly seeing as we knew several girls that it would have worked on.

We all climbed into the limo after my bags were was quick to sit next to Nate and Ella and Jason had basically been attached at the hip since they met leaving Shane and I to sit next to each other. As we were driving Shane's leg kept brushing against mine making it hard to concentrate on anything else. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body and the smell of his cologne was swarming around my head. My heart kept up a fast beat and my cheeks were constantly burning red. My hands itched to reach out and hold his or run them through his hair again. The temptation was so great that I ended up shoving my hands under my legs so I couldn't touch him. Timidly I looked up at him and saw that he was staring down at me as well, his gorgeous brown eyes were swimming with desire, confusion, and something I couldn't understand. His arms were folded tightly across his chest. I weakly smiled at him and saw one of his hands twitch up towards my face as if he wanted to run his fingers along my cheek but he stopped it and tucked it safely away. He smiled back at me and tried to start a conversation.

"I..umm…do you…ah…well…umm…" My smile grew wider and I let out a giggle as he stumbled over his words. Immediately Shane smiled back and fell to temptation when his hand came up and brushed my hair behind my ear before gently cupping my cheek. The two of us stared into each other eyes and it was almost like silently communicating as I stared into his soul. I smiled at him and grabbed his free hand lacing our fingers together causing him to smile and rest his forehead on mine. "I really like you Mitchie. I know I just met you but there is just something about you. I started to like you the minute I first saw you and my feelings for you continue to grow with every new thing I learn about you. I know it's fast and I completely understand if you don't feel the same way or aren't ready to jump into a relationship with me. I just want you to know how I feel and that I am willing to wait as long as you need. I just know that I want to be your boyfriend someday." Shane pulled his head back and looked deeply into my eyes trying to figure out what my reaction was to his words.

My face split into an ecstatic smile as my heart swelled at his words. I leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek before scooting closer and snuggling into his side and nuzzeling my head into his neck as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Shane's arms came up and held me tightly to him, running his hand through my hair gently. "How about after we get all the details for the trip settled you and I go somewhere just the two of us to talk about this more?" Shane said softly against my head.

I smiled happily and pulled my head back a little so I could look into his ecstatic eyes and said softly "I would really like that." Shane smiled at me and kissed my cheek before settling back into his seat and pulling me to his side. I snuggled up to him and rested my head on his shoulder. Suddenly I remembered that we weren't the only people in the limo and I immediately looked over to see if anyone had noticed. Caitlyn and Nate were sitting really close together, Nate had thrown one arm over the back of her seat. The two were smiling uncontrollably and talking animatedly completely unaware of anything outside their little bubble together. Every once and a while Nate would say something to make Caitlyn laugh and throw her head back to rest it on his arm causing his smile to brighten. As I was watching Caitlyn began to laugh at something Nate had whispered in her ear and she rested her hand on his knee causing his eyes to sparkle with love and complete adoration as he smiled at her. She smiled back just as taken and their conversation fell into a comfortable silence as they stared at each others expressive eyes.

I knew that Caitlyn wasn't going to jump into anything with him just yet she was extremely cautious about who she dated and made sure that she was really good friends with the person before even agreeing on a single date. She had too many bad experiences with two-faced jerks. We all did actually. All three of our parents were wealthy and distinguished members of high society meaning we each have a significant trust fund making us very big targets for two-faced, gold-digging man-whores.

I looked over at Ella and Jason only to see two pairs of legs sticking out of the sun roof. I smiled when I heard them laughing and giggling as they watched the city go bye and occasionally Jason would wave to some fans who had noticed him. As they were laughing about something they had discovered they had in common Jason reached over and pulled Ella into a tight hug and lifted her slightly off her feet. The two continued to look out the sun roof and pointing things out to each other until Jason noticed that fans had started to follow the car in their vehicles and even trying to run after it. Jason sat back down when one of the younger fans ran into the middle of the street and was almost hit by on coming traffic.

The honking horns and screams pulled Caitlyn and Nate out of their bubble. Nate asked what happened and after Jason and Ella explained Nate tapped on the divider between the back and the driver. When the driver rolled it down he said "Hey Chuck, a few fans are following us you think you can do some evasive maneuvers and loose them for us? We don't want them to find where we live again."

Chuck laughed and said "No problem." Before rolling the divider back up.

"What happened the last time they found out where you lived?" Caitlyn asked curiously.

"Well it's happened a couple times one time we caught them scaling our roof." Nate started

"Another time the staked out the place and we couldn't get in without security escorts." Jason continued.

"And the last time they broke into the house while we were there. It was lucky the alarm was on because our parents were gone, Nate and Jason were asleep, and I was in the shower…who knows what would have happened if they decided to look around a little and open doors. It scared our little brother to death though, he was in the room when the busted the window open. We live by ourselves now because we don't want anything to happen to him again and dealing with all of it is a lot for a little kid to handle and still grow up normally."Shane said.

"That's sweat but I'm sorry that keeps happening to you guys. It must get annoying sometimes." Ella said smiling at them sadly.

"Yea, it does but the fans are the reason we are where we are today and we love them all no matter how weird and crazy they are." Nate said laughing.

The girls and I smiled at them proudly. "You have no idea how amazing you guys are for saying that." I said.

The boys all looked confused so Caitlyn decided to explain "You are amazing because it shows that you aren't just in the music business for the money and the fame but to make others happier. It tells us that you aren't egotistical, ungrateful, spoiled popstars but are sweet, family oriented, thankful guys, who still practice chivalry, have good morals and aren't too bad to look at. You have no idea how hard that combination is to find."

"You guys really are a dieing breed. Every girl dreams of meeting a guy with those qualities even if they are just friends but most get stuck with perverted jerks." Ella said.

Shane, Nate, and Jason sat there thinking over what we said before Shane smirked and said "So what your saying is that we are your dream guys?"

Nate and Jason smirked while he was talking. As soon as Shane finished his sentence Nate decided to add to it "Your Prince Charming"

Jason had to get his two cents in so he added "Your Knight in Shining Armor"

"Your true lo…ow" Shane said as I playfully slapped him in the chest before completely cutting off all physical contact with him and crossing my arms in front of me. Caitlyn pushed Nate's arm away and turned around crossing her arms like a child. Ella scooted away from Jason also crossing her arms and looking away.

From the corner of my eyes I saw all three guys exchange worried glances. "We were just teasing you." Jason said. Ella turned and glared at him causing him to mumble a timid apology and look down ashamed.

"Caitlyn," Nate said trying to get Caitlyn to look at him when she didn't he gently placed one hand carefully on her back and said quietly "I didn't mean to upset you. I…" but he died away as well when she continued to look the other way.

"Mitch, I'm sorry really we didn't mean to make you guys mad. I loved what you guys said. I was just joking around. I'm sorry." Shane said quietly while resting a hand on my arm gently. Caitlyn, Ella, and I looked at each other and just burst out laughing.

The guys sat there confused while we laughed before figuring out that we never really were upset and were just joking too.

"Oh you little troublemaker." Nate said to Caitlyn before grabbing her waist and tickling her mercilessly. When she fell over on the seat laughing he just moved so he was kneeling on the seat next to her and continued to tickle her as she yelled for mercy and squirmed trying to get away from his hands while laughing a storm up.

Ella launched herself into Jason's arms still laughing and hugged him tight neither of them realizing or caring that Ella was now sitting in his lap as they hugged. "That was mean." He stated while they continued to hug. The only response he got however was a giggle as she tightened her arms around his waist.

I turned and looked at Shane he still had a frown on his face though "So you aren't mad at me?" he asked to make sure. I smiled at him and shook my head 'no'. He let out a giant sigh of relief and finally smiled before pulling me to his chest tightly and tangling a hand in my hair as I nuzzled his neck. "Good, I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Nate! Nate! Stop! I'm going to pee!" Caitlyn managed to get out between her laughs.

Nate laughed even louder then he had been while tickling Caitlyn and stopped tickling her saying "Fine, but only because it's a rental and I don't want to have to buy it because you peed in it." The whole car burst into laughter at that as Caitlyn tried to catch her breath. Nate helped her up and rubbed her back to try and calm her down as she tried to catch her breath. Finally after what felt like forever the car stopped in front of their house. My jaw dropped in astonishment as I looked at it from the car window.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking at the front of the house I never would have guessed that the three most famous teenage boys lived there by themselves. It was beautiful and nothing like I expected. You always see picture of celebrity's houses that are so big they could be converted into a five star hotel with swimming pools and ten car garages. The interior of their manchions always looks like it is straight out of a magazine and someone would jump out and yell at you for touching anything. Shane, Nate, and Jason's house however was a little bigger then a normal house but no where near manchion quality. It had a home-y feeling and radiated with welcome. There was a garden to the side of the house with a small pond and waterfall in it. There were a few beautiful trees scattering the lawn. Nestled in the garden was a beautiful white gazebo that had rose vines twisting up it with a little stone path leading to the house was a beautiful three story Victorian house that was painted a calming light blue. There was a wrap around porch where the boys had tastefully scattered chairs, a hammock, and a porch swing. Hanging from one of the trees in the front yard was a tire swing that swayed in the wind. Around the entire property was a tall but beautiful iron fence with flowered vines crawling up in places. There was a remote control gate at the end of the drive way to try and give the boys some extra security from their fans invading their privacy or breaking in again. Caitlyn, Ella, and I stood there frozen and speechless in surprise, blown away by the beautiful house in front of us. It was almost out of a fairytale it was so beautiful.

The guys laughed as they watched us "Not what you expected is it?" Jason said with a laugh.

"Not even close." I answered.

"Who takes care of your lawn and garden?" Ella asked studying the beautiful rose garden.

"Well we do when we are home but when we aren't we have a service." Nate said sheepishly.

"It doesn't look like three guys live here alone. It looks like the house Mitchie, Ella, and I always dreamed of having." Caitlyn said.

"Yea well it gets more masculine in the back yard and inside." Shane laughs before pushing gently on all three of our backs to get us to start walking again. The three of us turned around to look at them and saw that each were holding our lugage for us and smiling apparently very glad we liked the house so far.

"Come on, we'll give you a tour and the three of you can pick rooms to stay in until we leave before we sit down and make the final plans on this big adventure of yours." Nate said.

"I'm starting to consider cutting the trip short just so I can live here longer this place is amazing." I said. Caitlyn and Ella nodded their heads in agreement.

"Crap man, I wouldn't mind living here even after our parents are back. I mean look at it! It's beautiful here and so peaceful."

"All in favor of kicking the guys out and stealing their house say 'I'." Ella said "I!" she said immediately.

"I!" I said quickly raising my hand.

"I!" Caitlyn said quick to follow raising her hand as well. The three of us still looking around as we made it to the front door.

The guys laughed and Shane said "You know the house can comfortably house 12 people. I don't think you have to kick us out to live here."

"However, since I have a strong feeling you guys are going to be around for a long time and spending a lot of time here, whether you actually live here or not, the three of you can pick a room each and this summer, before you go back to school, we can paint it and buy you some stuff to customize them into your own bedrooms here. We will even let you guys put your own touches to the rest of the house as well." Nate said smiling at us. The three of us jumped up and down happily and launched ourselves at him and trapping him between us in a group hug before taking turns kissing his cheek causing him to flame up with a bright blush.

"Hey didn't your dad say that you guys graduated high school this year?" Jason asked me.

"Yep we did." I said distractedly looking around the entrance of the house.

"So what are your plans for next year?" Shane asked

"Well the three of us are taking the year off. Mitchie and Ella are going to be working on demo CDs and I'm going to be producing them and when those are finished we are going to send them out and see what happens. If no one is interested in either of them then we go to college the next year and if they are then the three of us stick together and see where it goes maybe taking online courses." Caitlyn said also distracted.

"Well, how about that tour and then we can sit down and pound out the details for this summer." Nate said. They led us around and proudly showed us their house. It astonished us that even though these boys probably had more money then they could probably spend in a single lifetime their house was relativly modest. They had a few luxuries, like the giant big screen tv and all the video game systems, but almost everything else you could buy at any furniture mart or even Target. The house had three floors plus a basement. The third floor was completely dedicated to music. There was a big room that had a drum set, many guitars, a keyboard, microphones, and amps for the guys to practice together. Off of that room were several little rooms for individual practice. One room had a single drum set, another had a beautiful grand piano in the middle and a few keyboards around the walls, most of the other rooms just had some chairs and couches to sit on while you practice guitar or vocals. One room was Nate's office, there was a desk covered in sheet music pushed against the wall infront of a window that overlooked the front yard and scattered around the room were guitars, a keyboard, and an electric drum set. Another room down the hall was Jason's, it had a giant rotating guitar rack that held over 50 guitars and could be controled by remote. Joe's room had a desk in it as well but there was a baby grand piano in it and his guitars.

The second floor had the eight bedrooms. Each room was fairly big and basic in décor, all three of the guys had obviously spent more time and care personalizing their music rooms than their bedrooms. Each room had a walk in closet and an attached bathroom. Immediately Caitlyn and Ella picked rooms that had beautiful bay windows with amazing views of the front yard. I decided that I wanted to see all the other rooms before I picked though. I opened the door at the end of the hall way and immediately knew that this was the room I wanted. The room was at the corner of the house so it had two big bay windows that I could just imagine sitting at with my guitar and writing song after song. One window had a beautiful view of the gazebo in the front yard and the other had a view from the side of the house that took my breath away. Without even waiting for me to confirm that this was the room I wanted, Joe strolled in and placed my bags on the bed saying, "I knew you would love this room." And started to walk towards me.

"Shane, Mitchie, come on we still have to show you around down stairs." Jason called poking his head in the door. I smiled and started walking towards the door. As I passed Shane I reached over and laced my fingers with his as we walked out.

The first floor was just like a standard house. There was the T.V. room with the massive flat screen and big leather couches. Another room had big comfy chairs and couches facing a fire place and the walls were lined floor to ceiling with bookshelves. Only half were full of books but I knew for a fact that if Caitlyn and I did end up spending a lot of time here the two of us would fill those up quickly with our books. A rarely known fact about Caitlyn and I is that we are both obsessed with books. When we entered this room our eyes grew wide in excitement and astonishment.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn said softly as if asking me to confirm that she wasn't seeing things.

"I…I..I know." I said just as quietly as the two of us continued to look around astonished. The two of us had always dreamed of owning a massive book collection and having our own library like this but because we still live with our parents we couldn't. But this room…this room was our dream come true. As I moved foreward towards the book shelf to look at the titles a haze formed around me and everything else ceased to exhist.

Faintly I heard Ella say "You guys should have shown them this room last. Nothing can pull them away now."

"So I take it they like books?" Nate said

"Yep, not many people know that about them, but I promise you that if the two of them found a way to legally marry an inanimate object then they would join poligamy and marry every book they could get their hands on." Ella said laughing.

Faintly my brain registered that someone was calling my name but I had just found a book that interested me. I was about to pull it out to begin reading but suddenly I was being thrown over someones shoulder. "Woah!" I exclaimed surprised. "Shane put me down I wanna read that book." I said trying to stretch my arm and grab the book off the shelf while he started to walk back out the door.

"What? Hey!" Caitlyn exclaimed and I looked over and saw that Caitlyn was trying to jump and grab a book that Jason had stolen from her and was now holding above his head. "That's not fair! Give it back!" Caitlyn said jumping after every word trying to grab it. Nate was to the side carefully watching her jumps trying to time them. Suddenly Nate darted foreward right after her feet left the ground and he wrapped his arms around her legs and stood up straight causing her to put her hands on his back to try and catch herself before she hit her head on his butt. "That was mean Nathaniel." Caitlyn said moving her hands to his waist to still give her some support like I had done.

Nate smirked and patted her leg saying "You'll get over it." Causing all of us to laugh. We left the room with Shane and Nate still carrying Caitlyn and I over their shoulders. Once we got to the hallway Nate decided to be nice and put Caitlyn back on her feet. Immediately Caitlyn took off back to the library but Nate caught her hand and spun her around before sweeping her up into his arms bridal style. Caitlyn pouted and Nate laughed before gently kissing her cheek.

"Shane can you put me down? All the blood is rushing to my head and my neck is starting to hurt from trying to look up instead of at your butt." I said.

"Are you gonna make a brake for the library too?" Shane asked.

"No." I said with a sigh. Shane put me down and kissed my forehead. They continued the tour showing us the kitchen and dining room. In the back yard they had a full size basketball court, batting cages, a swimming pool with high and low diving boards, and a hot tub that was big enough to comfortably fit all six of us.

"Last we have the basement which is our rehearsal area. To make sure that we look awsome when we perform." Jason said. It was a giant room that ran the length and width of the whole house. It looked like a dance studio with hard wood floors and two walls made entirerly of mirrors. In the corner was a drum set on a platform with wheels and a few microphone stands and guitars. Leaning against another wall were several giant pads for them to use when they are practicing their flips and stuff. All around the room were speakers. The dock for the speakers was placed in the middle of the room on the wall. You could push a button and have the microphone and instruments play through the speakers but you could also play an ipod and CDs while also having the microphones work so they could sing along to pre-recorded tracks.

"Dude we have to do "Bring it all Back" by S Club 7! We have never been able to see what we look like when we do the dance." Ella said excitedly already pulling her ipod out of her pocket and scrolling to the kareoke version of the song. Caitlyn and I laughed and went and grabbed three of the microphones that hooked behind your ears for us to use before taking our place in the middle of the floor facing the mirror. Ella ran over and fixed her microphone before nodding to Jason to start the music. The three boys surprised us by also grabbing head-set microphones and jumping into place behind us and doing the whole dance and song with us perfectly. ( go to youtube .com/watch?v=zVt0qBnz0LA&feature=related)

**All:**

Don't stop, never give up,  
Hold your head high  
and reach the top.  
Let the world see what you have got,  
Bring it all back to you.  
**Mitchie:**  
Hold on to what you try to be,  
Your individuality.  
When the world is on your shoulders,  
Just smile and let it go.  
**Caitlyn:**  
If people try to put you down,  
Just walk on by, don't turn around,  
You only have to answer to yourself.  
**Ella:**  
Don't you know it's true what they say,  
That life, it ain't easy,  
But your time's coming around,  
So don't you stop trying.  
**All:**  
Chorus:  
Don't stop, never give up,  
Hold your head high  
and reach the top.  
Let the world see what you have got,  
Bring it all back to you.

Dream of falling in love,  
Anything you've been thinking of,  
When the world seems to get too tough,  
Bring it all back to you.

Na na na X 1

**Mitchie:**  
Try not to worry 'bout a thing,  
Enjoy the good times life can bring.  
**Ella:**

Keep it all inside you,  
Gotta let the feelings show.  
**Caitlyn:**  
Imagination is the key,  
Cause you are your own destiny.  
You never should be lonely,  
When time is on your side.  
**Mitchie:**  
Don't you know it's true what they say,  
Things are sent to try you,  
But your time's coming around,  
So don't you stop trying.

Chorus **All**

Na na na X 2  
**Mitchie:**  
Don't you know it's true what they say,  
Things happen for a reason,  
But you're time's coming around,  
So don't you stop trying.

Chorus X 3

When the song was over they all laughed and smiled at each other. Jason said "Do you guys know "Reach for the Stars" by S Club 7?"

We smiled at him and Ella said "Of course we do! It's our favorite!"

"Ours too!" Jason said. Ella ran over to her ipod and found the song but stood there waiting for everyone to be ready before pressing play.

"You guys know the dance and everything to S Club 7 songs because…?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the three boys

"You get really bored on tour." Nate replied. Ella pressed play and ran to her spot. As soon as the music played we all began to dance around doing S Club 7's choreography in perfect sync. Towards the end of the song all of us even dropped down and did the break dancing while still singing. (go to youtube .com/watch?v=Tgu56ur7LIw&feature=fvw)

**Ella:**

When the world, leaves you felling blue  
You can count on me, I will be there for you

**Jason:**  
When it seems, all you hopes and dreams  
Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you  
**All:**  
We've got to all stick together  
Good friends, there for each other  
Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so

Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
**Nate (Caitlyn doing background echo):**  
There's a place waiting just for you  
Is a special place where your dreams all come true  
Fly away swim, the ocean sea  
Drive that open road, leave the past behind you  
**All:**

Don't stop gotta keep moving  
Your hopes have gotta keep building  
Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so

Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
**Shane:**  
Don't believe in all that you've been told  
The sky's the limit you can reach your goal  
No-one knows just what the future holds  
There ain't nothing you can't be  
There's a whole world at your feet  
I said reach  
**Mitchie:**  
Climb every mountain (reach)  
Reach for the moon (reach)  
Follow that rainbow  
And your dreams will all come true  
**All:**  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, so here is the original plan we made." Caitlyn said, taking charge and smoothing a map of the Untied States out on the table in front of the guys **(Just a little note, if you are really interested I would get a map out and follow along)** while Ella and I stood behind her. "Obviously the starting point is Dallas Texas since that is where we live. We are going to take a plane to Baltimore then continue North along the coast hitting all the cool cities and stuff until we get to Boston to catch the Yankees/Red Sox game."

"Yes!" Nate yelled causing everyone to look at him oddly, "What? You never mentioned that it was the Yankee/Red Sox game. I've always wanted to go see them play each other but I'm always stuck watching it on TV instead." Nate said explaining his outburst.

"Any way" I said laughing and taking over for Caitlyn, "We continue north to Maine before turning west to Montreal, Canada. We will go through Toronto before returning to the states. Continueing West we will pass through Chicago, Illinois and St. Paul, Minnesota."

Ella decided to take over for me, "From St. Paul we are cutting Southwest to Denver and Boulder, Colorado before going Northwest to Calgary, Canada. We will make a loop to Vancouver, before crossing back to the U.S. to Seattle, Washington. Then we follow the coast South to San Diego."

Caitlyn decided to finish as she continued to trace the route out on the map with her finger, "Then we will go West to Phoenix, Arizona before veering North to the Four Corners, south through Albuquerque, New Mexico and El Paso, Texas, west through Austin and Houston, Texas to Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Then we will follow the coast, again, down and around Florida and back up the East Coast ending at Washington DC, where we will take another plane home. Any questions?" she asked looking up at the three boys who were sitting there stunned. Ella, Caitlyn and I chuckled. We had explained everything as if it was a class presentation or in a business meeting wanting to overwhelm them be getting very technical and detailed.

"Wow, you weren't lying when you said this trip was carefully planned, Mitchie." Jason said.

"See, people need to learn to trust me and take me seriously. I'm not as irresponsible and reckless as my mother says I am." I said exasperated.

Caitlyn laughed "Mitchie, your Mom portrays you as the Devil Incarnate, so I would hope that you aren't that bad otherwise we would all be in Satan's presence."

"True, after all, you aren't exactly the perfect little debutante your parents always wanted. Parents all over the city still hate you for what you and Caitlyn did at our Debutante Ball." Ella said with a chuckle.

Caitlyn and I smiled widely exchanging high-fives while Caitlyn said "That was classic! I will never forget the look on everyone's faces."

"Mom didn't talk to me for a month after that and I actually heard Dad tell someone that Logan was an only child. I swear I thought they were going to disown me or something." I said also laughing.

"What did you two do?" asked Shane intrigued.

Caitlyn, Ella, and I laughed before Caitlyn decided to start telling the story. "When we were 16 our mother's forced us to be debutantes. None of us wanted to do it because even though society says being a Debutante is your introduction into society as a woman it really is just a runway show for families to auction their daughters off to the highest bidding bachelor." Everyone laughed at her description.

"It is tradition at these things that each girl wears a big, fancy, and expensive full length white dress with white elbow length gloves and pearls. Each girl is escorted down a staircase, one at a time, by their escort or date. Then all the debutantes get together in the middle of the dance floor and perform, what is called the 'fan dance', where we all do really crappy choreography while fluttering a white fan around elegantly. Before sharing a dance with their date." I explained still smiling.

"I knew that the debutant ball was important to my grandmother so I made sure I did everything correctly." Ella stated before playfully glaring at Caitlyn and I. The two of us were standing there with little innocent smiles. "These two, however, did not. Here, Logan downloaded the video to YouTube." Ella pulled out her ipod touch and found the video before handing it to the boys to watch.

IN THE VIDEO:

Everything was going smoothly until Caitlyn was announced. Caitlyn stood at the top of the stairs for a minute to make sure everyone was watching her she had a full length white dress on that tied shut at her hip. When everyone was watching she untied it and took it off revealing a leopard print dress with neon splatter paint that went mid thigh under it she wore bright pink leggings. To make the dress even more controversial it was strapless and form fitting. She was even wearing a pair of neon green converse. She then began to walk down the stairs alone without a date.

A few more girls were called but no one was really paying attention anymore, they were all gossiping about Caitlyn, who was standing there as if she had done nothing wrong at all. Finally Mitchie was introduced. All the lights went off except for a spot light on the top of the stairs and suddenly the soft piano music that had been playing through the speakers was replaced with 'Naughty Girl' by Beyonce. Mitchie appeared in the spotlight wearing a short black halter top dress with black elbow length gloves and bright red lipstick. She was the exact opposite of all the other girls. She walked down the stairs slowly making sure that the song played as long as possible, also without a date. The spotlight followed her all the way down the stairs. As soon as she took her place next to the rest of us the lights immediately came back on and the smooth piano music continued as if it had never been stopped.

After all the other girls were introduced they had to do the fan dance. Mitchie and Caitlyn painted their fans a bright neon color. When the music played they both started out doing the proper dance with the rest of the girls being as rough and sloppy with their movements as they could. It looked like they were trying to swat at a fly with their fans. Suddenly they broke out of the formation they were in and the music changed again. It was the same song to the same beat but they remixed it giving it a more danceable sound to it. Caitlyn did a back flip before the two of them began to do some impressive dance moves. After that all the other girls gave up on the fan dance, since none of them really liked it and we all began to dance with them, throwing the fans to the side of the dance floor. When the song ended the woman in charge told all of us to stop acting out and get in position with our escort for the final dance.

Since neither Caitlyn nor Mitchie had dates, they danced with each other. This they actually did nicely. They are really good at slow dancing together. Actually it was pretty impressive, they did lifts spins and a bunch of other things straight out of 'Dancing with the Stars'. After that though the people in charge of the event asked them to leave and even had security escort them out. Mitchie and Caitlyn didn't go quietly though. They danced their way out the door singing 'Over and Over' by Madonna. Ella finally gave up trying not to screw up her Debutante Ball and joined them, all three of them having fun making a scene and singing at the top of their lungs.

**Mitchie:**

Hurry up, I just can't wait  
I gotta do it now I can't be late

**Caitlyn**  
I know I'm not afraid I gotta get out the door  
If I don't do it now I won't get anymore

**ALL:**  
You try to criticize my drive  
If I lose I don't feel paralyzed

**Ella:**  
It's not the game it's how you play  
And if I fall I get up again now  
**All:**  
_Chorus:_

I get up again, over and over  
I get up again, over and over  
I get up again, over and over  
I get up again, over and over  
**Ella:**  
Got past my first mistake  
I'll only give as much as I can take

**Mitchie:**  
You're never gonna see me standin' still  
I'm never gonna stop 'till I get my fill

**All:**  
It doesn't matter who you are  
It's what you do that takes you far

**Caitlyn:**  
And if at first you don't succeed  
Here's some advice that you should heed

_( all sing chorus, substituting "You" for "I")_

_Intermediate:_  
**Caitlyn:**  
I'm not afraid to say I hear a different beat, oh  
And I'll go out in the street, yeah

**Mitchie:**  
And I will shout it again  
From the highest mountain  
**All:**  
Hurry up _(repeat 3 times)_

Hurry up, I just can't wait  
I gotta do it now I can't be late  
I know I'm not afraid I gotta get out the door  
If I don't do it now I won't get anymore  
You try to criticize my drive  
If I lose I don't feel paralyzed  
It's not the game it's how you play  
And if I fall I get up again now

_(chorus)_  
_(intermediate)_  
**Mitchie:**  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

**Caitlyn:**  
Shout it, shout it, shout it, ah  
**Ella:**

Over and over

END VIDEO

"I can't believe you three did that." Jason said between his laughs looking at Ella. She just smiled innocently at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"How on earth did you pull that off with the lights and music?" Joe asked me laughing.

"The guy in charge of the lights worked at the local theater I perform in sometimes and was more than happy to do me a favor. The sound guy was a friend of mine, we both work at the same recording studio and he loves pulling things like that." I said smiling.

"That is Epic." Nate said "As soon as I get to my laptop I am putting that as a favorite video on our youtube page."

After everyone calmed down Shane asked "So when are we leaving?"

"Well I'll call the bus company and see if they can give us a bus and driver so I'd say that we should leave in about a week. But we are going to have to do some clothes shopping since we weren't really planning to leave here, let alone travel the country." Nate said.

"SHOPPING!" Ella, Caitlyn, and I yelled at the same time excited.

The boys laughed and Jason said "I think the girls would like to join us shopping." We smiled at him nodding eagerly.

"They might as well, they can pick up a few things for their rooms while we are out." Shane said smiling at Mitchie causing her to giggle and look away.

"On one condition though." Nate said smirking at us.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"You have to leave all of your credit cards and money here." Nate said causing his brothers to smile as well.

"But then how are we suppose to buy things?" Ella asked confused.

"Easy, We pay for all of it." Jason replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to Mackenzie (Dani Mars), Cailynn, Chanllor, and Lara (LawaBookWorm) for auditioning and allowing me to use you four as characters. This is your chapter girls! Longest one yet I think!**

It has been two days since Caitlyn, Ella, and I started living at Connect 3's house. Today is the day that the six of us are going shopping to find the boys some clothes for the trip and to decorate the rooms the boys said we could have in their house. "Mitchie, wake up." I heard someone say as they gently shook my shoulder. I groaned and turned over falling right back to sleep. The person laughed and said "Come on Mitch, it is time to get up so we can go shopping, remember." Once again they shook my shoulder.

I decided just to ignore them until suddenly I felt myself being lifted away from my bed. "Woah!" I said clutching on to the person who had lifted me up bridal style. I heard them chuckle so I turned to see who it was. "Shane! That was mean!" I exclaimed.

"No it isn't. Now come on, the boys and I made you three breakfast." Shane walked out of my room still carrying me only to be greeted by the sight of his brothers also carrying my best friends. All three of us girls were still in our pajamas, which consisted of short shorts and tank tops. Ella was complaining to Jason that it was too early to be awake causing Jason to laughing saying that it was 11:30 in the morning. Caitlyn had fallen back asleep in Nate's arms.

The three boys carried us all the way downstairs. Shane and Jason placed Ella and I on the kitchen table chairs and brought us each a plate of pancakes and bacon with a cup of coffee just the way each of us preferred it. It had surprised the three of us that the boys remembered our preferences for our food and coffee and were able to make them perfectly. Nate however sat in the chair with Caitlyn in his lap and asked Shane to bring him Caitlyn's coffee. "Caitlyn, baby, wake up. Come on, I have your coffee right here." Nate said sweetly and held the coffee mug up to her nose for her to smell. Caitlyn woke up a little and Nate held the mug to her lips letting her sip at it until she was awake enough to hold it herself.

Ella, Jason, Shane and I watched as Caitlyn snuggled into Nate's chest and he kissed her forehead while wrapping his arms around her waist, smiling happily. "What is this?" Ella asked gesturing to the two of them.

Caitlyn shot up suddenly as if just now realizing what she was doing. She put her coffee down and tried to stand up looking scared. Nate held on to her waist and said "Caitlyn what's wrong?" he looked so confused.

Caitlyn became very desperate to get off his lap. "I can't go through this again. I can't, I can't handle another Josh. No I am so stupid I can't let him in, I can't , I can't I can't." Caitlyn now had tears streaming down her face.

Ella and I stood up quickly and ran around the table towards her. I kneeled in front of Caitlyn and cupped her face in my hands. "Caitlyn, Caitlyn, look at me. Nate is not Josh. Nate would never do that to you. Nate and Josh have nothing in common."

Caitlyn looked at me crying and said "I ca..ca..can't." she then violent lurched herself out of Nate's grip and ran from the room sobbing.

Ella and I watched her go sadly knowing she just wanted to be alone. "Who is Josh?" Nate asked quietly.

Ella and I ignored him and turned to each other. Ella looked at me sadly with a few tears in her eyes and said "Mitchie, Caitlyn is right, how do we know that they are any different? We have only known them for a couple days. I know I won't be able to easily recover from another Sam or Jerry, or Trent. And what about you, huh? You have been hurt so many times by so many guys. Can you honestly tell me that your heart could ever heal again if Shane turned out to be another Tristan or Noah or any of the other jerks you dated?"

"I don't know, Ella. I just know that we need to keep our hearts open. We can't just shut our hearts away because a few jerks…" I trailed of looking away trying to control my tears. When I did, however, I saw the three guys staring at us with concern written all over their faces. "Go make sure Caitlyn is okay, you know how she hates to cry. I'm going to explain a few things to the boys." Ella nodded and walked out whipping her tears off. "Here is something all three of you should know." I said turning to them fiercely. "We have been used, hurt, threatened, blackmailed, manipulated, and many other things by guys. If you have ulterior motives to being nice to us and making us believe you like us then I need to know now and we will be out of this house in five minutes." I slightly glared at them.

"Mitch, we have no ulterior motives here. We promise. The three of us really like you guys. I can't speak for my brothers but I have never liked a girl as much as Iike you." Shane said sincerely.

I stared into his eyes trying to detect any hint of a lie but when I found none I smiled at him and said "I believe you. Now I think I am going to get my girls and we might use the basement to cheer up a bit before we go shopping." I kissed his cheek before running up the stairs to Caitlyn's room. "How you doing?" I asked them.

"Fine. I just had a minor freak out." Caitlyn said. I told them all about my conversation with the boys and the three of us walked down stairs to find the boys sitting in the basement with their plates of pancakes.

"We put your food in the microwave to keep it warm." Jason told us handing Ella her coffee after warming it up for her.

"What are you three doing down here?" I asked standing next to Shane and taking a bite of his food that he fed me off his fork. "Mmm, you three are good cooks." I said smiling at him. The boys chuckled when Ella and Caitlyn grabbed their forks and took a bite off their plates.

"Oh my god, you are." Caitlyn said taking another bite of Nate's food.

"Hey, hey, hey, your food is upstairs." Nate said grabbing his fork back when she went for her fourth bite.

"Fine, I'll eat after we dance a bit." Caitlyn said.

"I think we need a little Beyonce." Ella said smirking. Caitlyn and I smirked back. Caitlyn grabbed her Ipod and put Single Ladies on. The three of us got in position with me in the middle being Beyonce. (youtube. com/watch?v=4m1EFMoRFvY) when we were done the guys were sitting there stunned. Immediately after the song ended Circus by Britney Spears played and Caitlyn took the middle and we danced the choreography we made up our selves. The boys sat there wide-eyed and stunned.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"Me too." Said Ella and the three of us walked upstairs leaving the boys to their thoughts.

An hour later the six of us were in Jason's Jeep on the way to the mall. Since we were one seat short Caitlyn and I sat in the middle seat and shared a seatbelt with Shane and Nate on our sides. We were all walking around laughing and having fun. Jason, Nate, and Shane had hats and sunglasses on so they wouldn't be recognized. Suddenly Caitlyn froze.

"Caitlyn?" Nate asked. We all followed her line of sight and Ella and I froze too. Standing there were our three ex-boyfriends, Josh, Tristan, and Trent, and the four wicked witches of our school, Mackenzie, Cailynn, Chanllor, and Lara. Those four girls have made our life a living hell. They think they are the most talented and beautiful girls in our school and are constantly making fun of us.

Mackenzie is the head bitch. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes that she claims turn gold at semi random times. Her style is completely insane. She looks like a mix of preppy slut and a rocker chick. Today Mackenzie is wearing an indecently short denim skirt with an admittedly cool Beatles t-shirt that she ruined by cutting it up to make a really skimpy tank-top, and a pair of bright pink high tops. Mackenzie thinks she is the best singer in the world and often brags that she is just waiting until after high school to get a record deal. However, her voice really isn't anything to celebrate over.

Lara was the second in command. She has caramel brown hair, blue eyes, and a heart shaped face. She is the meanest of all four of them. Lara has a major addiction to coffee. When she hasn't had her coffee before lunchtime, even giant football players hide from her. She is freaking scary. No one has ever seen her eat anything besides a salad and even that is rare. The strange thing about her though, is that she isn't preppy at all. She actually spends her free time in her Uncle's garage fixing up cars and motorcycles and racing them.

The final two are Cailynn and Chanllor. They are twins but look nothing alike. Cailynn got all of the dominant traits with her curly blonde hair and light blue eyes. Chanllor, however, had the recessive traits of red hair and freckles with dark brown eyes. They both had dimples that they loved to show off. Other than how they looked, they were basically the same person. Both girls always insisted on wearing two different socks. The worst part about both girls is that they are dumber than a doorknob and followed Mackenzie and Lara around with no questions repeating everything they said. Get them alone, however, and they are surprisingly sweet.

As we watched another boy joined the crowd, Noah. I couldn't help but let out a whimper. The ex-boyfriends that hurt me the most were standing in the same store as me, Tristan and Noah. My whimper wasn't that quiet. Shane turned to me worried and grabbed my shoulders looking at me protectively saying "What's wrong Mitchie, who are those people."

The bitch and jerk convention heard and looked up smirking before heading towards us. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the unlovable threesome." Lara said smirking evilly at us "Caitlyn have you seen your parents this year yet?" they all laughed.

"Yea, have you seen your parents yet?" Cailynn said.

"Our parents have to go out of town on business a lot." Ella said.

"Oh, honey, is that what they told you? They just don't want to have their eyes assaulted by your hideous looks." Mackenzie said chuckling with a sickly sweet voice. The three of us looked down not knowing what to say.

"Yea! Wait, what?" Chanllor asked confused.

"Aww, Noah, look at our little Mitchie. She looks so sad."Tristan said coming up and grabbing my waist pulling me to his chest.

I was about to try and push him away when suddenly Noah came up on my other side and grabbed me as well making it impossible. "You're right maybe we should take her someplace to cheer her up. She knows that seeing her upset makes me angry." I stopped breathing.

"Really you get angry? I just get turned on, especially when she cries. Like she is right now." I didn't even realize I had tears in my eyes until Tristan pointed it out.

Trent walked up to Ella and started to stroke her cheek and said "I missed you. You are now going to be my girlfriend again."

"N..N..N..No" Ella stuttered out.

"You don't really have an option here." Trent said angrily.

Josh walked right up to Caitlyn and grabbed her wrists tightly causing her to squeak. "I believe you and I have some unfinished business to take care of." He tightened his grip angrily

Suddenly the three of us felt our selves being dragged away. The three of us started to struggle and fight back. Ella and Caitlyn were able to get away and ran to Nate and Jason, who caught them and held them close to their sides. The Connect 3 boys were all seething. They had their fists clenched at their sides and seemed to be using every ounce of self-control they had to not start throwing punches at the people in front of them.

Because I was being held by the football quarterback, Tristan, and the left tackle on the football team, Noah, I was still struggling hopelessly against them. Shane said in a deadly whisper "Let go of her. She is mine."

The two boys laughed and lifted me further off my feet. "You can have her after we are done." Tristan said.

Mackenzie slid around them and pressed herself against Shane's chest saying "Until then maybe I can keep you occupied. After all I am very flexible…with my schedule." She leaned in and licked his ear seductively. I couldn't help but start to cry a little more.

"No way in hell!" Shane said pushing her away carefully but still forcefully. "Now leave my girl alone." He said glaring at Noah and Tristan.

"Calm down dude, I promise after we are done with her you can have her. We will even hold her down for you if she doesn't cooperate. Now, if she would just stop making a scene we can leave." Noah said glaring forcefully down at me and tightening his grip. I suddenly got an idea. I began kicking and struggling as hard as I could while screaming for help at the top of my lungs, drawing everyone's attention since the idiots were dumb enough to continue to hold me and try and drag me out the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the store manager call security.

Shane was suddenly standing in front of Noah and Tristan blocking their path. He drew his hand back and punched Noah in the face yelling at him for what he had said and planned. Suddenly Jason snapped as well and jumped on Trent punching him and yelling at him to never to touch 'his' Ella again. Nate quickly followed punching Josh with a determined fury. Noah and Shane got into a fight, as well. Tristan took this time to try and continue to drag me away again. Caitlyn and Ella ran after him and began kicking, hitting, and pulling at him screaming at him to let me go.

We had drawn quite a crowd by this time. A few of the adult had started to figure out what was going on and grabbed Tristan from behind and pried his arms away from me. I immediately took off running into Caitlyn and Ella's arms before the three of us took off running towards our boys, who were still fighting. We noticed that their hats and sunglasses had come off during the fight and people had recognized them and were now talking photos and video. Suddenly Noah hit Shane in the gut hard and I screamed "Shane!" and took off running towards them even faster. Suddenly several security guards broke through the crowd and pulled all the boys apart and continued to hold them so another fight wouldn't break out again. Shane, Nate, and Jason were all still yelling at Noah, Trent, and Josh to never come near their girls again and struggling against the guards to try and hit them again.

I ran right up to Shane and cupped his cheeks saying "Shane, Shane, calm down, I'm right here." Shane stopped yelling and struggling and looked down at me and asked in a worried voice "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" his eyes looked me over trying to find any trace of a bruise or a cut.

"I'm fine," I said stroking his hair, completely ignoring the security guard that was now handcuffing Shane. "Are you okay?" I asked worried lightly tracing the bruise forming under his eye.

Shane looked into my eyes and said "I am now." Before lowering his head to my shoulder and nuzzling it into my neck as a form of a hug, since he was currently handcuffed. I wrapped my arms around him and gently stroked his hair comfortingly while looking over his shoulder at Jason, Ella, Nate, and Caitlyn.

All the guys involved in the fight were handcuffed, including Tristan. Ella had her arms wrapped around Jason's waist with her head resting on his chest while she cried. Jason rested his head on top of hers and gently rocked them back and forth, trying to calm her down.

Caitlyn was standing in front of Nate fussing over his injuries. She had taken her scarf off and was now using it to dab at the bleeding cut that was under his eye while holding his other cheek. "I'm okay, Caity, honestly." He said softly to her to try and calm her down.

"What if you weren't okay? Huh? What then? What if he had seriously hurt you?" Caitlyn said near hysteria.

Nate twisted his head and kissed the palm that was on his cheek and said "It would have been worth it to make sure that you were safe." Looking straight into her eyes. Caitlyn stared at him for a minute before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him burying her face in his neck as she cried. Nate bent his head to cradle hers and began to sing into her ear softly.

I held Shane tight until one of the security guards walked up and asked "Would one of you like to tell me what happened?" sternly.

I kissed Shane's shoulder before turning around, keeping close to him, and looked at the officer. I told him everything making sure to stress the fact that Shane, Jason, and Nate were just protecting us.

"That is not true, you lying bitch." cried Lara. I may have forgotten to mention this but Trent and Tristan are her brothers, Tristan is actually her twin.

"Totally not true." Chanllor repeated.

"Officer, it was all that boys fault." Mackenzie said pointing towards Shane, clearly upset that he turned her down.

"Yea, his fault." Cailynn said.

"How was it his fault?" I asked enraged and protective.

"He threw the first punch." Lara said.

"Yea, after Noah and Tristan tried to kidnap his girl and insinuated that they were going to rape her." Jason yelled angrily. The crowd still surrounding us gasped.

"What were your exact words again?" Nate glared over at the two "Oh yea, 'after we are done with her you can have her. We will even hold her down for you if she doesn't cooperate." Nate snapped.

The officer looked down at me and asked "I assume you are his girl?"

"Yes, I am." I said seriously. Shane leaned down and kissed my cheek sweetly before resting his head on my shoulder.

"Is this true?" the officer asked.

"Yes, Tristan nearly had me out the door until some of the spectators grabbed him and pulled me away from him." One of the men that grabbed Tristan spoke up and confirmed it while another confirmed that Shane was completely justified in hitting Noah. Slowly the rest of the story was told and confirmed. Caitlyn, Ella, and I never released our hold on the boys as we talked. Even when all the guys involved were taken down to the security office we walked next to our guys holding tightly onto their arms. The boys didn't seem to mind though since they would occasionally dip down and press a kiss to the tops of our heads or just smile at us. Caitlyn Ella and I had put their hats back on them trying to hide them from the fans that were now trolling the mall looking for them.

In the security office the officers reviewed the security camera and declared that Jason, Nate, and Shane were free to go, while the police were being contacted to come and get the other four boys. Thankfully, we were done with all of our shopping so the six of us piled into the car and drove home. As soon as we got there Ella, Caitlyn, and I made the boys sit at the kitchen table and we took care of all their injuries. As I was holding an ice pack to Shane's eye something on the tv caught our attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Hot Tunes was starting "The major news today is Connect 3. The boys were seen in the mall close to their Dallas, Texas today with three girls today. Nothing strange there, however, several people called in exclaiming the three boys got into fist fights with some of the local boys over the girls they were with. Ultimately ending in handcuffs and the mall security office. Don't believe us? Here is footage taken by a witness of the entire ordeal. " The six of us froze staring at the tv which was now playing the entire fight. You could hear every word that the boys yelled about us being their girls and to make sure everyone understood them, Hot Tunes put subtitles of every word said and by which boy at the bottom of the screen. They began to show the boys being pulled away and handcuffed while still struggling. The announcer spoke over the video now "Want to know who the fights were about. Well here come the girls in question." Suddenly Ella, Caitlyn, and I ran onto the screen and started taking care of the boys. The studio had zoomed in on each individual couple and played each of our after fight reactions separately ending in Caitlyn and Nate's. "From the looks of things the boys of Connect 3 have each found a girl that they are willing to fight for. And I must say they are quite the sweet talkers. Further news, Miley Cyrus…" Shane turned the tv off.

"Well they reported that quickly." Caitlyn said going back to cleaning the cuts on Nate's knuckles. Ella and I followed her lead and didn't say anything.

The boys were all looking at us nervously, as if they were afraid we would be upset or something. "you guys are okay with the fact that you were just on television with us claiming you exclusively for ourselves with a conviction that can only be described as over-protective and territorial." Nate asked disbelievingly.

"Claiming you when we have only known you for a few days and aren't even dating yet?" Shane said incredulously.

"That doesn't bother you at all?" Jason asked confused.

"Not really." Ella said.

"We understand that the media is a major part of spending time with you outside the house, we aren't going to get made at you three for their inability to respect peoples privacy." Caitlyn said still concentrating on Nate's knuckles, now wrapping them gently with an ace bandage to keep them from getting infected.

"As for the part where you three get a little possessive of us, well, we don't mind so much, as long as you don't go overboard." I said.

"As soon as you get creepy with your possessive natures we will have a problem." Caitlyn said. Caitlyn's phone started to ring. "Hello?...O hey guys, whats up?" Caitlyn asked supporting her phone between her ear and her shoulder while beginning to clean the cut on Nate's face. "Yes, that was us. Mitchie's parents work with theirs so they are having the boys watch Mitchie to make sure she doesn't get in trouble and Ella and I just tagged along. We are staying at their house for a few more days then we are going on a road trip.. yea it's pretty cool… Oh crap I forgot all about that, hold on." Caitlyn looked at Ella and I and said "Guys we forgot about practice with the crew."

"Oh crap." Ella said.

I turned to Shane and asked "Shane can our dance crew come over to rehearse in the basement?"

"Will we be able to watch without being mobbed?" Shane asked. I laughed and nodded so Shane said "Sure tell them to come on over." Caitlyn told them the address and told them to call one of us when they got to the gate so we could let them in.

"So, what kind of dance crew id this?" Jasonn asked.

"You will see. We need to go change into more moveable clothes." Ella said.

I looked at Shane and said "Hold this ice pack there." When he grabbed it the three of us girls got up to change before the crew got here.

I was wearing a pair of baggy brown pants and a bright orange belly shirt with a red short sleeve mini sweater and an orange wrist band with my hair down. Caitlyn was wearing a pair of pants like mine but was wearing a pink zip up hoodie, not having brought any of her dance clothes, her hair was also down. Ella was wearing a cute black and pink track suit with a cute black hat on. **(mishcake. com/wp-content/uploads/2008/03/stepup2_ )**The crew always insisted that I was the star girl of the crew so I should stand out the most, hence my exposed stomach and bright colors. They insisted that the lead guy, Chase, also wears bright colors.

I got a text from Moose, one of my best guys friends, telling me that he and the crew were outside. I ran down the stairs ignoring the 'woah' I heard from the kitchen table as I passed it. I opened the gate before turning around seeing Shane staring at my toned stomach and Nate and Jason stairing at me shocked. I laughed before yelling up the stairs for Caitlyn and Ella. I opened the door and the crew all filed in excitedly. I led them into the kitchen where Caitlyn, Ella, Nate, and Jason were laughing at Joe who was still staring at the place I had been standing in shock.

"What is wrong with him?" Moose asked.

"Mitchie stopped his heart when she came down the stairs like that." Nate laughed. The entire kitchen burst into laughter causing Shane to snap out of it and blush.

"Okay introductions." Ella said "Jason, Nate, Shane, this is our crew, Moose, Chase, Missy, Hair, Cable, Monster, and Fly."

"They all have real names but they don't use them." Caitlyn said laughing.

"What ever." Hair said laughing.

"So where is this amazing rehearsal space you told us about?" Chase said throwing his arm over my shoulders causing Shane to glare at him. Chase saw this and laughed saying "Dude chill, Mitchie and I tried the whole dating thing but we've found it is better for us just to be friends plus I think of her like she is my sister."

"Any way," I said uncomfortably "follow me." I led the way to the basement with Nate, Shane and Jason following behind everyone else and sitting on the ground in front of the mirror.

Cable walked up to them and asked "Hey, we need to upload another video, do you mind filming our routine for us?" and pulled out three video cameras.

"Not at all" Nate said.

While Cable was stretching he gave them instructions on where to stand so they got the routine from three different angles.

"Hey to warm up do you guys want to do "Safety Dance"?" Smiles said. I laughed because they always insisted that I sang the song while dancing.

"Okay, hey guys can you record this too?" Chase asked the boys. When they nodded I turned the music on and we started **(imagine it is a girl singing…youtube .com/watch?v=SG4WOUB3wB4)**

"Okay now the real thing." Missy said. We got into formation and signaled Shane to press play. Immediately we all burst out into our dance **(youtube. com/watch?v=rX6Rku80gYo&feature=related)**

After the dance was done we all turned and looked at Connect 3. "Well , what do you think." I asked.

"That was amazingly impressive." Shane said. Staring at me.

"Not to mention surprising." Nate added.

"Yea I had no idea you three girls could dance like that. We have only ever seen you dance to S Club 7 and Beyonce." Jason said shocked.

The crew laughed and Chase said "You really don't know them very well." Chase said.

"I bet you can't name a form of dance that these girls don't know." Moose said.

"Really?" the boys asked looking at us surprised.

"Yep name a form of dance." Missy said.

"Salsa." Nate said.

Chase and I laughed along with the crew while Caitlyn ran over to the ipod. "We all can Salsa."**(youtube .com/watch?v=skwkjjJybjA)**

Hair pulled me in at first when the song played and we all began to dance and switch partners suddenly Shane jumped up, while we were switching partners and said "Mitchie." And grabbed my hand pulling me into a dance.

"You should really wait your turn." I said laughing

"I'm cutting." Shane said pulling me into a simple salsa.

"Ohh, I didn't know you could Salsa."

"There is a lot you don't know about me." Shane said. Everyone else had stopped dancing and were watching us, waiting for Shane to prove his skill. Nate and Jason were just smirking.

"Which is surprising, considering how much you talk about yourself." I said teasing him.

"Ohh" Shane said before suddenly leading me into a very impressive, complicated, and intimate dance that shocked even me. I began to walk away but suddenly Shane grabbed my hand and spun me back to him at the same time that Nate and Jason grabbed Caitlyn and Ella spinning them around to them and began dancing just as impressive and intimate as Shane. Unknown to the six of us, Cable had picked up the camera when Shane and I started dancing and began filming us.

When the song was over Cable said "hey I recorded that. You should put it on your youtube page. It might distract from the bad press the fight caused."

"It's a good Idea." Nate said.

"Yea but it won't look right with the girls in pants. You three should go change into your dresses and then we can reshoot it." Caitlyn Ella and I all ran upstairs and put our dresses on and came down to redo it.

The next day on Hot Tunes our video was brought up. "Connect 3 has made it into the news again today. But this time for something completely different. You may remember, yesterday they were in the news for getting in a fist fight at the mall over some girls. Today however, they have grabbed every ones attention because of a youtube video they uploaded last night. It seems these new girls have brought out the romantic side of them. In the video we see a new side to these boys as they impressively lead their girls around the dance floor doing the salsa. Check it out." The video played. "A lot of our viewers want to know more about these girls. Thankfully Connect 3 has made getting to know them easier. They have favorited two videos of theirs that give a fairly good idea of them." As she was talking clips of the video of our crew dancing and our debutante ball played.

"Well that is embarrassing." I said looking away as a particularly seductive part of the crews dance zoomed in on me.

"If you want to see the full videos, which I highly recommend, just look on the Connect 3 youtube page." The announcer said before moving on.

"Okay well, every one get some sleep our flight leaves tomorrow at five in the morning. " Nate said. We all said our good nights and went upstairs.

I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. I tried my best to get back to sleep but I was too freaked out. I stood up and walked across the hall. I softly knocked on the door before opening it. "Shane?"


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I disappeared for a while. I had a job at a summer camp this year and lived there for 2 months without Internet access for the whole time. I promise I didn't abandon you. However, I did just start college today so no guarantee on how often I will be able to write/post now that my high school days are behind me, but I will do my best.

**Chapter 9**

"Shane?... Sh..Shane are you awake?" I said quietly just now realizing the scared tears that were making my voice quaver.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked confused, his voice hoarse with sleep. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked sitting up slightly more awake.

I stood in his door and quietly said, "I just had a really bad dream and I'm too freaked out to be alone right now." I saw Shane yawn and rub his eyes. Suddenly I regretted my decision to come to Shane's room and began rambling, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I came to your room instead of Caitlyn's. God I'm so stupid for waking you up. I'm sorry, just go back to sleep. I will go to Caitlyn's room instead…"

I was about to walk out of his room when suddenly he said, "Mitchie, baby, come here." I turned around and saw him smiling at me and gesturing for me to come to him. Slowly I began to walk towards his bed. As I got closer Shane pulled the covers back signaling that I should lay down with him. It was then that I realized that Shane was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs for pajamas and had no shirt on, causing me to slightly blush

I smiled and slid under the covers next to him on my side facing him. Shane wrapped his arm around my shoulders allowing me to lay my head on his arm so my neck was supported. His other arm draped over my waist pulling me close to him while rubbing soothing circles on my lower back. I smiled at him happily and snuggled closer to him.

"Do you want to talk about it baby?" Shane asked before leaning down and kissing the tears that still lingered in the corner of my eyes away.

"Not really." I said my smile disappearing just thinking about the dream. I turned around so my back was facing him and he couldn't see me cry.

Shane leaned up on his elbow and began running his other hand up and down my side gently. He leaned down and kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear, "Baby, look at me, please."

I sighed but turned to lie on my back so I could look up at him as he continued to lean on his elbow. He cupped my cheek gently in his other hand and began caressing it with his thumb as he stared into my eyes. "You don't have to tell me about your dream if you don't want to, but I would love to be able to comfort you as much as possible and I can't do that if I don't know what upset you. So please baby, tell me what's wrong." He whispered desperately wanting to help me.

I looked up at him and quietly started to explain "They…they killed you. Right in front of me." I said beginning to cry all over again "I..I…I tried to stop it but I coul…couldn't and then I was holding you while you were about to die and you were trying to tell me something but they pulled you away from me and threw you somewhere and I couldn't f…find you. It was like you vanished." I said sobbing now.

Shane immediately leaned down on top of me and held me close to him, careful not to crush me. He gently stroked my hair as I cried into his neck. "Shh baby, I'm right here. No body is going to hurt me I promise. I will always be right here to hold you when you are upset and protect you when you are scared." He began to quietly sing into my ear as I continued to cry.

I finally settled down and he pulled away but planted his elbows on either side of my head keeping our faces close and our torsos pressed together. We stared into each other's eyes both of us glancing down at the other's lips. Slowly Shane began to lean down. Finally, our lips connected for the first time. Shane and I both felt a spark go off as soon as our lips met each other. Neither of us could control the small moans that escaped our throats as we continued to kiss. The kiss quickly began to deepen as Shane ran his tongue along my mouth asking for entrance, which I immediately granted. My hands tangled in his hair holding his head firmly in place. Shane had one hand at the back of my neck while the other began to roam up and down my side.

As if it had a mind of it's own my leg came up and hooked over his hip bringing our pelvises into intimate contact. Shane groaned at the contact and immediately his hand left my side to grab the back of my thigh roughly and pulling me tighter towards him causing me to feel the very prominent erection that he was sporting. I gasped and Shane moaned before attacking my neck with his tongue and kisses. My hands began to roam his bare chest and back. I ran my fingernails up his spine gently causing him to throw his head back and unconsciously begin to grind his hips into mine. I arched my back at the sensation and began to rub my hips right back into his. Shane leaned down and began kissing me with so much passion and love but it had an edge to it that I was able to immediately identify as lust as the hand that had been on the back of my upper thigh slid up to grab my butt to push me closer to him and help control my movements. His other hand began to travel up my shirt. His fingertips made contact with the swell of my breasts and when he realized I wasn't going to stop him he returned to the kiss more forcefully and rolled over so I was now underneath him with both my legs wrapped around his waist. His hand slid up to cup my breast and gently squeeze before beginning to fondle it over my sports bra.

After a few minutes Shane reached down and began to pull my shirt off. I allowed it not minding him seeing me in a sports bra. It wasn't until he began trying to take my shorts off did I finally listen to the little voice in my head that had been telling me that we should stop. "Shane?" I said breathless as I ran my hands through his hair as he continued to kiss the top of my chest while curling his fingers in my waistband.

"Yea, babe, what's up?" he said against my skin as he continued to kiss down my chest, pulling my bra back when he came to it. His hips still grinding against me.

"We need to stop. We are going too fast." I said unwillingly.

Shane groaned and looked up at me eyes full of lust, hips still moving, and said "Baby, I don't know if I can stop. You are so sexy and I like you so much. This feels so amazing. I've dreamed about this every night since I met you. Oh god I'm going to hell." he said before pushing off me and cutting off all contact sitting at the end of the bed staring at me as I sat there surprised. "I'm sorry." He said quietly misinterpreting my surprise. He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

I crawled over towards him and pulled his hands away before crawling into his lap and cradling his head in between my hands. "I'm not upset about what you said and I'm not upset about what we did. I was actually enjoying myself a little too much too. But I know that we aren't ready for that yet, especially because all of that technically is considered our first kiss and we aren't even dating right now. I mean that's if you still want to date me." I said suddenly loosing my confidence. I dropped my hands and began to try and move off of his lap but Shane grabbed my wrists and gently pushed me down to the bed holding my wrists above my head and straddling my waist.

"Why on earth would you think I wouldn't want to date you anymore? I can't stop thinking about you. I'm crazy for you." Shane said looking down at me confused.

"Well," I said looking up at him "We never talked after the limo ride and you never asked me out or really made a move to make me yours. You flirted with me and teased me but it never really seemed like you were going to ask me out." I answered honestly

Shane leaned down, still holding my wrists against the bed, and kissed both sides of my neck before making a path up to my ear and whispering, "I'm very sorry I kept you waiting. I believe I can stop all this confusion." He whispered before sucking on my ear.

"How's that?" I breathed out.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Michele Demetria Torres?" he hummed into my ear. Before kissing back down my neck.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it." I said teasingly through my smile.

He smiled and chuckled saying, "Oh, I'll give you something to think about." Before attaching his mouth to my collarbone and sucking on it roughly and grabbing both breasts firmly in his hands at the same time causing my to cry out in pleasure and surprise. Suddenly his hands were under my sports bra and pulling it over my head. Shane groaned looking down at my chest and began to rub his erection against my stomach as he slowly pinned my arms above my head again before leaning down and nuzzling his face into my chest. Once again I cried out in surprise and pleasure as he quickly took my nipple into his mouth.

Suddenly the door opened causing Shane's head to fly up and him to release my arms to grab the tangled sheet next to us and quickly cover my chest from whoever had just entered his room "What the hell is going on here?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What the hell is going on here?" asked a furious Jason as he stood in the door surveying the scene in front of him disapprovingly. Shane was still straddling my waist in nothing but his boxer briefs with a clear tent to them. Shane's hands nervously pulling the sheet covering my chest trying to make sure that nothing was showing. I was laying motionless on the bed under him my arms still frozen above my head where Shane had pinned them. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that when I opened them it would all be a dream and I would wake up in Shane's arms as if we were never caught.

However when I opened my eyes and looked at the door I saw not only Jason but also Nate, Caitlyn, and Ella looking in the room surprised. "Well, are either of you going to get some common sense and get dressed or are you going to just sit there like idiots about to make a giant mistake?" Jason yelled sternly.

Suddenly Nate chuckled and said "Shane I don't think this is what Mitchie's parents had in mind when they asked us to keep her out of trouble."

"Shane get off her now and get downstairs. We need to have a family meeting. Mitchie don't think you aren't going to get in trouble for this too. We will talk about this tomorrow. Understood?" Jason said still angry. When Mitchie nodded timidly he said "Good, now get dressed and go back to your own room. I don't want to find you in here again." Jason turned to the group behind him and said "Nick go downstairs you are a part of this meeting too. Girls, go back to sleep." He closed the door to give us privacy to get dressed but left it open a crack to insure that nothing else would happen.

"I'm so sorry baby." Shane said brushing some hair out of my eyes looking down at me.

"It's ok. I don't regret a single second of it, boyfriend." I said smiling at him before leaning up and kissing him quickly.

"Mmm, I love hearing you call me your boyfriend." Shane said holding the back of my neck and pulling me into another kiss.

"I love being able to call you my boyfriend." I quickly pecked his lips before saying "However we should get dressed before Jason comes back in here."

Shane dropped his head to my shoulder and sighed "You're right, I'm sorry." He gently kissed my shoulder quickly before rolling off of me. I sat up holding the sheet to my chest as I looked around trying to find where Shane had thrown my clothes. I found my bra at the bottom of the bed and threw that on while Shane walked to his dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Shane, do you happen to remember where you threw my shirt?" I asked when I couldn't find it.

"Umm, I can honestly say I was more interested in getting it as far away from your body as possible than remembering where I threw it. Sorry." Shane said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's okay." I said before walking over to his clothes hamper and pulling the plaid button up he had worn today and slipping it on. I turned towards him as I buttoned the shirt up and said, "Since you lost one of my shirts, you lose one of yours."

I started to walk out the door when I suddenly felt Shane grab my wrist and spin me around pulling me close. "Just incase my brothers kill me when I get downstairs…" Shane trailed off before planting a passionate kiss on my lips.

"SHANE JOSEPH GREY!" Jason yelled angrily.

Shane broke away reluctantly and rested his forehead against mine still staring at my lips longingly. "I should get down there." He said after a moment "I'll see you later, girlfriend." He whispered before pecking my lips and heading down stairs.

As soon as he was far enough down stairs I said "Clear" in a normal voice. Caitlyn and Ella's doors immediately opened and the three of us silently crept downstairs to listen to what was being said.

As we neared the living room we heard Jason ranting, "How could you be so irresponsible? Mitchie's parents trust us and put her under our combined custody. We are suppose to keep her safe here, keep her out of trouble." Jason was standing in front of the couch that Joe was sitting on glaring at him with Nate sitting on a chair slightly out of the way looking just as worried and upset as Jason.

"Jason, relax, it's not that big of a deal." Shane said and began to speak again but was cut off by Nate this time.

"No, Shane, this is a big deal. Mitchie is two years younger than you. Mitchie was put under your care to protect her from harm both physical and emotional and you just jump into bed with her. I heard her tell you that she had a bad dream and didn't want to be alone and you took advantage of that fact. You as well as Jason and I know that we can't be in full committed relationships with the girls because of the label and our schedule. After this summer you know that we will barely be able to see them. None of us should have even begun flirting with the girls. Jason and I know its wrong but we knew to try and not get the girls too attached to us that is why we haven't asked them out or kissed them. We have all used the girls' affection to some extent. But you, you used her physically and you played with her emotions way too much Shane. What happens when she finds that out? Huh? You know about her tendency to run away and get in trouble and you know she and the other girls are perfectly capable of getting away from us no matter how closely we watch them. So you tell me Shane, what do you think is going to happen when she finds out you were just using her for your own pleasure?" Nate spat out his voice full of acid.

"Look, it's not like that okay." Shane said angrily.

Caitlyn, Ella, and I looked at each other with tears in our eyes. Slowly we all rounded the corner to look at them.

Upon hearing our entrance the guys all looked up and noticed the tears in our eyes.

"Shit." Nate whispered.

"So you were all just using us?" Ella asked quietly.

"You just made us believe you liked us and wanted us to stay around for a long time so that we would be less of a hassle for you. So your job to watch Mitchie would be easier." Caitlyn asked still crying

"You played all of us as fools and it worked." I whispered heartbroken thinking about how vulnerable I had made myself to Shane. He had been the first person I had ever let get that close to me and he was just using me. "Come on girls." I said and turned around walking back up the stairs.

"Where are we going Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Yea, our parents are all out of town and we don't have a car" Ella said almost sobbing now.

"We will figure something out." I said my brain trying to make a plan "Pack your bags girls." I said before walking into my room. We all speed packed and I called a cab to come get us. The guys stood outside our doors trying to apologize but none of us paid attention.

Thirty minutes later the cab pulled up and honked. Caitlyn Ella and I were all fully dressed and packed now. Without saying a word the three of us carried our bags out and loaded them into the back of the taxi van ignoring the guys desperate attempts to get us to stay. Nate had tried to grab Caitlyn's bags away from her and take them back inside but stopped when she penetrated him with an icy glare and told him to move.

Jason was on his knees begging Ella to stay and apologizing profusely. Ella however didn't even look at him and continued to put her things in the trunk before sliding into the van next to Caitlyn and putting her seat belt on. Jason and Nate desperately pleading with them until Caitlyn finally closed the sliding door and locked it expecting me to sit in the front seat.

While this was going on Shane grabbed my hips tightly from behind while I finished loading my bags and closed the trunk and said "Baby, please don't go. Please. You and I just got together. We could make it work. Screw what the label says and screw what the rest of the world says. Think of what we could be please. You mean so much to me and I really really like you. Please don't go." I realized that he was crying but I knew he was an actor so I didn't even think twice about it.

I spun around quickly and pushed him away from me and in a voice dripping in heartbreak and contempt I whispered out "Don't touch me you ass. I can't believe I actually was falling in love with you. I can't believe I let you touch me. I thought you were different but you are nothing more than a selfish, egotistical, jerk who only thinks about himself and doesn't care about others feelings as long as you get what you wants. You disgust me." I yelled with tears pouring in down my cheeks.

I turned to get into the van aware that everyone had stopped to look at the two of us even the cab driver was enthralled. What shocked me though was that as soon as I turned to the van Shane crumpled to the ground landing painfully on his knees sobbing and said in a weak voice "But I'm in love with you."

I opened the car door and looked back at the man that I would always love as he sat in the driveway on his knees and cried as he stared at me. I gave him a weak smile and said, "You are a much better actor than you are given credit for. Knock 'em dead." And then climbed into the van and closed the door.

Understanding the situation the cab driver didn't even bother waiting for directions he just started to drive. When we got to the end of the driveway I looked back and saw all the guys in the same position as when we left staring at the van. Suddenly Shane jumped up and started to run after the van desperately. However, just then the cab turned onto the road and began driving down the street. I continued to watch Joe run after us falling further and further behind until we could no longer see him.

"Where are we going Mitchie?" Ella asked realizing that the cab was just aimlessly driving now.

"The airport." I said immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

We finally made it to the airport and Caitlyn paid the cab driver while Ella and I unloaded all of our bags and put them on carts. We walked into the airport and Caitlyn monotonously said "California?" it was the place where we all felt at home and relaxed.

"California." Ella and I replied in the same dull tone together.

I walked up to the United Airlines desk and said "Three tickets to Las Angeles, California please."

"Are they one-way or round trip?" the attendant asked.

I looked at Caitlyn and Ella's heartbroken faces and knew that none of us ever wanted to be in this city ever again so I said "One-way."

After looking at all of our IDs' the attendant checked our bags and handed each of us our tickets for the flight that left in one hour.

"I'm going to call Chase and see if he will pack up the rest of my stuff at home in boxes and mail them to me whenever we get a place." I told them.

"I'll call Moose and get him to do the same." Caitlyn said pulling out her phone.

"I'll call Monster." Ella said

I dialed the phone and waited for the answer "Hey, Mitch, what's up it's two in the morning?" Chase said groggily.

"Hey Chase sorry I didn't realize it was that late, or early." I said sadly.

"What's up? You sound like you have been crying." He said more alert now.

"Shane used me. He never wanted me he just thought that if he acted like he did I wouldn't get in as much trouble until my parents got back." I said quickly.

"Oh, Mitch, where are you? Are you still at his house? I can come and get you and you can stay at my place?" Chase said quickly.

"Thanks, but the girls and I are at the airport. We can't stand being in the same city as them. We are on our way to California and are going to get an apartment there and jobs and move on. I was actually calling to see if you could go to my house tomorrow and use the key I gave you incase of an emergency to get in and pack the rest of my stuff up in boxes and send them to me whenever I get the place." I said.

"Mitchie, are you sure that running away is what you want?" Chase asked carefully.

"Yes." I answered assuredly.

"Then I will help you just promise me that you aren't going to cut everyone back in Texas out of your life." He said quietly.

"I could never cut you and the crew out of my life." I told him knowing that that was what he was referring to.

"Good, I'll pack your stuff up tomorrow and keep the boxes at my place until you give me an address to send them to." Chase said.

"Thank you. I've got to go though my flight is boarding." I said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Mitch."

"Bye Chase." I said before hanging up.

The three of us boarded the plain "We could get a private house on the beach in Malibu." Caitlyn said

"Or we could get a house on the beach in Santa Monica so we would be close to Beverly Hills shopping." Ella stated.

"Or this small town named San Clemente It is a beautiful place and it is close to Anaheim and isn't too far away from the places you guys mentioned." I said.

"How about after we get a hotel room we all do research and places we would like to live and look at houses for sale and find some we like then we can get together and decide." Caitlyn said. We all agreed and then went to sleep.

It seemed like I had just fallen asleep when Caitlyn and Ella were waking me up. The three of us collected our bags and walked out into the bright California sun. Immediately small smiles graced all of our faces for the first time since we overheard the guys talking.

We hailed a cab and told him to drive us to the Radisson Los Angeles Airport Hotel where Caitlyn had made us reservations to a suite with a king size bed for the three of us to share since we didn't know how long we would be staying there.

When we got up to the room the three of us spread out on the two couches and the bed and began to look at houses where we wanted to live on our laptops.

After about an hour and a half we all had put together little slide shows full of pictures and facts about the three places we wanted to live and a few pictures of houses for sale and took turns showing each other. Eventually we decided on a beautiful house on the beach in Santa Monica. It was at a decent price and was close to the pier giving us all what we wanted. It was a bit extravagant with impressive modern architecture and interior with an outdoor pool and hot tub. A nice little fenced off yard with a Japanese waterfall and the perfect place for Ella to plant a garden and a gate that opened directly onto the beach. There were 7 bedrooms each with an attached bathroom.

Seeing as our parents had all been good business people they had taught us the ways of clever investing at a young age therefore the price of the house was no real worry to us. Especially since we all planed to go out and get jobs, even though we could all live happily in that house for the rest of out lives and never need a job.

Caitlyn called the realtor and bought the house right then and there. She scheduled us to be there tomorrow to sign the papers and see what we wanted to do to the house before we started to furnish it. I began looking up addresses for talent scouts and record labels while burning copies of the demo CD we had finished and began getting them ready to send out. Caitlyn started to apply to jobs at recording studios online and calling them before emailing them some of the songs she had produced. While Ella began to call fashion designers around the area asking for an internship setting up times for her to come in and show some of her designs and sketches.

We were all working so hard on settling into California that the thought of the guys barely crossed our minds. That was until my phone rang.

Not even bothering to check caller ID I answered distractedly "Hello?"

"You ran away?" immediately I stiffened at the sound of Shane's voice. "I went to your house to try and talk to you cause I thought you would be there but I found some of your friends there packing your stuff up and glaring at me. When I asked what was going on Chase yelled at me and said I chased you three out of the city and you moved away. Where are you? I need you baby, please come home to me where you belong." Shane said quickly afraid I would hang up.

"I am home Shane, I am finally where I belong, where I can be happy and free." I said just as quietly.

"Then tell me where you are and I will come to you. Baby home is where ever you are. You are the missing piece in me. Please baby I need to get to where you are or I will never be complete." He begged.

"I'm sorry Shane, I'm not ready to face you right now." And I hung up.

About an hour later Caitlyn's phone rang. Since she was in the middle of filling out a job application she had just printed out she pressed the speakerphone button. "Hello?"

"Where are you Caity? I went to your house but Moose was there putting your stuff in boxes and he said you left. Please, tell me where you are so I can come to you or please just come back home. I'll do anything please. I'm sorry about what I said. I really do like you and want nothing more than to be with you but the label forbids us from having relationships they think it will loose our fan base and distract us from the music but I don't care about that I'll quit the band if I have to. I just need you, please Caity."

Caitlyn sniffled and whipped the tears from her eyes before quietly saying, "Don't quit the band." And hanging up

Not even ten minutes later Ella's phone rang a frantic Jason didn't even let Ella say a word before he began "Ella, sweetie, where are you. I have been looking for you everywhere. I went to your house and all of your stuff was gone. My brothers aren't answering their phones and I am freaking out. Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's going on? Where are you?" he said clearly panicked.

"Jason calm down and go find your brothers. They know what's going on." And then hung up as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Three months have passed since Caitlyn, Ella, and I ran away from the guys and we haven't talked to them since. However, the guys still call multiple times every day. Unfortunately for them, the girls and I never answer their calls or txt messages. It was getting hard for us though. We had long since figured that they did have true feelings for us and did want us back but we were too worried about ruining their careers so we stayed put in or amazing California home.

The three of us each had a bedroom and we had turned the master bedroom into a library. We had two guest bedrooms, and a room dedicated to music, since I had recently gotten a record deal at Hollywood Records and was now working on my first album. Ella had turned one of the extra rooms into her design studio since she now worked as an intern for a famous designer and was working on her own line. Caitlyn had turned a room into a giant office filled with computers and machines seeing as she was quickly rising in Hollywood Records as a top Producer and had already worked on several hit albums with celebrities.

Our parents were furious when they came home and found that we had moved half way across the country and apparently the Connect 3 boys had gotten harsh words from not only our parents but their parents as well. We received a call on day from the speakerphone in my father's home office/conference room with my parents, Caitlyn's parents, Ella's parents, Shane, Nate and Jason's parents, and the three boys we ran away from. After the three boys were yelled at for letting us go we were yelled at for leaving and moving. We hoped they would be too busy to ask the location but apparently they weren't that distracted.

"You three girls better get your butts on the next plane home, now." My father yelled.

"We are home. We have always been home here, even when we lived in Texas." I answered calmly.

"Where are you three?" Demanded Caitlyn's Mom.

The three of us looked at each other and groaned before Ella spoke up and said, "We are in our paradise." With conviction.

I continued where she left off "We are in the one place where we are free to live our lives as we choose."

"Where we don't have to worry about disappointing you." Caitlyn said.

"Where we truly fit in." Ella said again.

"Where we no longer struggle with bad memories or stressful situations or ex-boyfriends threatening us." I said remembering the day in the mall.

I looked at my two best friends "We are in a place where we can live our lives filled with hope."

"Freedom." Caitlyn said with a big smile.

"And Happiness." Ella said

We all smiled at each other so happy with where we were and the same thought passed through our brains, at the same time the three of us said "We are home." Before reaching down and hanging up the phone and going into a group hug.

Since that phone call a month ago we haven't heard from our parents at all but the guys doubled their efforts to find us.

It was currently a Saturday morning and all three of us had the day off work today so we sat at the kitchen counter eating the big breakfast we had all made complete with fresh fruit, pancakes, sausage, toast, and scrambled eggs. Hot Tunes TV was playing in the background; none of us really paying attention until something said grabbed our attention immediately.

"Connect three shocked their fans last night when they posted a new video on their YouTube page, the first one in almost 4 months. It wasn't the upload that got everyone's attention but what they said in it. Apparently the three of them are trying to find the three girls they fell in love with but the girls seem to have vanished. Lets watch this video."

Suddenly a video came up of the three boys all of them looked tired, heartbroken, and…empty. "Hey fans, sorry we haven't been around much lately. The three of us all suffered a major heartbreak all at the same time and none of us are close to getting over it." Jason said looking down and discretely whipping a tear from his eye.

"You may remember the last time you heard from us or about us the videos and reports were about three girls. Well my brothers and I all fell completely in love with those girls but something went wrong and the girls took off and moved away." Nate said not even hiding the tears that were falling.

"We have been looking for them for the past three months. It is our fault that they left but they won't answer their phones and they won't tell anyone where they are. So, we are posting this video hoping that where ever they are this gets to them. " Shane said

"Please girls if you see this video please forgive us. We will do anything, go anywhere, and give up anything, just to be with you again. We all love you so much and need to be with you." Jason said.

"I…I umm, wrote this song and the guys asked me to play it because it describes everything perfectly and then we have a song we all wrote together that we are going to play. But here goes my solo." Shane said grabbing his guitar and whipping tears from his face "its called 'Gotta Find You' I hope you like it baby." Every time I think I'm closer to the heart

Of what it means to know just who I am

I think I've finally found a better place to start

But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Oh yeah

Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find

To fix the puzzle that I see inside

Painting all my dreams the color of your smile

When I find you It'll be alright

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say

Spending all my time stuck in yesterday

Where you are is where I want to be

Oh next to you... and you next to me

Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you (yeah)

You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

I need to find you (I need to find you)

I gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

He played the song with so much emotion that by the end of the song all three of us were crying as well as all three boys on the screen.

"This next song is called 'Can't Have You'." The boys did their best to wipe off their tears as they also grabbed their guitars and began to play.

You warned me that you were gonna leave

I never thought you would really go

I was blind but baby now I see

Broke your heart but now I know

That I was being such a fool

And I didn't deserve you

(CHORUS)

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I don't know if I'll get up

And I don't wanna cause a scene

But I'm dyin' without your love

I'm beggin' to hear your voice

Tell me you love me too

Cause I'd rather just be alone

If I know that I can't have you

Lookin' at the letter you that you left

[The letter that you left, will I ever get you back]

Wondering if I'll ever get you back

[ooh aahh, ooh ahh]

Dreaming about when I'll see you next

[When will I see you next, will I ever get you back]

Knowing that I never will forget

[I won't forget, I won't forget]

That I was being such a fool

And I still don't deserve you

(CHORUS)

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I don't know if I'll get up

And I don't wanna cause a scene

Cause I'm dyin' without your love (yeah!)

I'm beggin' to hear your voice

Tell me you love me too

Cause I'd rather just be alone

If I know that I can't have you

So tell me what we're fighting for

Cause you know that truth means so much more

Cause you would if you could, don't lie

Cause I'd give everything that I've got left

To show you I mean what I have said

I know I was such a fool

But I can't live without you

(CHORUS)

Don't wanna fall asleep

Don't know if I'll get up

I don't wanna cause a scene

But I'm dyin' without your love

I'm beggin' to hear your voice

Tell me you love me too

Cause I'd rather just be alone

If I know that I can't have you

Yeah!

(CHORUS)

Don't wanna fall asleep (Don't wanna fall asleep)

Cause I don't know if I'll get up (Who knows if I'd get up)

And I don't wanna cause a scene

'Cause I'm dyin' without your love (Yeah!)

I'm beggin' to hear your voice (Let me hear your voice)

Tell me you love me too (Tell me you love me too)

Cause I'd rather just be alone

If I know that I can't have you

In the middle of the last Chorus Nate started to sob. He put his guitar down and walked out of the picture. Jason soon couldn't take it either and walked off sobbing as well leaving Shane to finish the song through his tears. When the song was over Shane looked at the camera and said "We have always heard that 'home is where the heart is' our hearts are where ever you three are, so girls please, tell us where you are so we can finally go home. We are nothing without you three." He paused for a second before saying "I love you baby, more than anything in this world. Please call if you see this video."

"Here to discuss their videos is Connect 3." The host said the camera zooming out to show the three boys sitting on their living room couch with the host.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is another chapter for all of you who have been waiting anxiously...especially ipuppy101...thanks for the message i really appreciated it!**

"So boys, what happened that caused your girls to run away?" the host asked.

"They overheard us talking about how we technically weren't suppose to date them because our label didn't allow us to be in relationships because they were afraid that we would loose some of our fans if we were no longer single and the label worried that if we had girlfriends we wouldn't be as focused on our music." Jason said.

"However, we are idiots and accidently made it sound like we never even had feelings for them and didn't even want to date them so they thought we were just using them and playing with their emotions and ran away." Nate said bitterly.

"So do you have any clues as to where they might be?" the host asked.

"They gave a few hints and the three of us were able to narrow it down to California but after that we are stuck." Shane said.

"How did you come up with California?" the host questioned.

"Because when they were talking to their parents, who also don't know where they are, they gave a few hints. Our girls have always loved California and go there whenever they can. But the ultimate clue was when they said they were in their paradise where they truly fit in. My girlfriend once told me that there were only two places she felt like she truly fit in and could be herself. One was when she was with me and the other was California. Therefore reason says that they are in California." Shane said

"So it has been 3 months without a word from these girls. Why are you still so interested in finding them?" the lady asked confused.

"Because we love them more than anything in the world. That kind of love doesn't come around again so we don't plan on letting them go ever." Nate said playing with something in his hand.

"So I have noticed that you all are holding your cell phones and glancing down at them every once and awhile is there a reason for this?" she asked.

"Well at the end of the video we asked them to call if they saw the video. I guess we all got our hopes up that the girls would see it and call so we didn't want to miss the call." Shane said sadly looking down at his phone.

I looked at Caitlyn and Ella and said "I can't take it anymore I need him and I can't keep hurting him." Without even waiting for their response I pulled my cell phone out and dialed his number. At Ella and Caitlyn's suggestion I put it on speakerphone and sat watching the TV.

Suddenly Shane's phone started to ring and he quickly looked down at the phone. He broke into an excited smile and exclaimed, "It's her! She's calling!"

"Well put it on speaker." The lady said quickly with a giant smile.

He hit the speaker button and I immediately said "I'm sorry! I love you so much! I thought I was doing the right thing staying away so you could focus on music and the fans instead. Please forgive me." I pleaded.

"Nate!" Caitlyn exclaimed causing his face to light up as he yelled out "CAITY!" in surprise

"I love you more than anything. I miss you." Caitlyn said into the phone.

"Jay-Jay! I love you! You have no idea how hard it was for me to try and stay away from you." Ella said happily causing Jason to smile and get a love struck look as he whispered her name.

"Baby, can we please come home now?" Shane asked staring desperately down at the phone.

"Yes. I'm sorry we kept you away for so long." I told him.

"It's okay, just tell me where you are." Shane said desperate to finally get a location.

"Los Angeles, California. We will pick you up at the LAX airport whenever you get a flight so we can come home too." I said.

"What have you been doing in L.A.?" The host asked me through the phone.

"Well the three of us bought a house together. Ella is working as an intern for Stella McCartney and is working on creating her own fashion line. Caitlyn got a job at Hollywood records as a producer and is quickly rising to the top. She has worked with the Jonas Brothers, Jordan Sparks, and many other celebrities already. And well, I actually got a record deal at Hollywood records and have been working on my first album and planning my first tour." I said watching as each boys face lit up with pride hearing about how we all were doing so well following our dreams.

"Wow those are quite the girls you three managed to get. Don't let them get away again." The host said surprised clearly expecting the answer to be shopping or chilling at the beach.

"We won't." Jason said.

"Well I believe these three boys have somewhere they need to be so we are going to take a break and be right back with the rest of today's news so don't go away." With that they went to commercial.

"We are so proud of you girls." Nate said as soon as the cameras were off.

"What part of L.A. do you live in?" Shane asked worried. "Is there a lock on all your doors and windows?" he asked.

"Yes, everything locks but we actually live in Santa Monica we just thought that we would throw a false trail so Santa Monica wasn't swarmed by fans."

"Smart idea. We will just fly into the Santa Monica airport then. It will be easier for you to pick us up." Nate said.

"I hope you three know that once we get there we aren't planning on leaving." Jason said seriously.

"We know our house is big enough for all of us to share we just might have to change all of our studios into bed rooms unless you boys are ok to share rooms with us. Or I guess we could move someplace bigger." Ella said.

"I think we should move. If the guys are planning on living with us. Then with all six of us splitting the rent we can get that house that the three of us love but can't afford by ourselves up on the private beach." Caitlyn said.

"You mean the giant house with 12 bed rooms, the stables, pastures next to the mountains where we can ride the horses. Not to mention access to the private beach with our own dock." Ella asked excited

"Yea, we could bring our horses up from the barn they are in down in Texas." I said excited now.

"Oh and since we have a dock maybe we can buy the guys a speed boat to make up for running away." Caitlyn said.

"And maybe some Jet skies." Ella exclaimed all of us so into the conversation that we forgot we were still on the phone.

"Ohh, they like to paintball and we will have plenty of space, maybe we should get them some paintball guns." I said excited now

Suddenly we heard the guys start cheering "Whoop, this is gonna be awesome!" Shane yelled excited.

"I'll call the pilot!" Nate yelled just as excited.

"Hey guys if we have a house in Santa Monica on the beach, do we need the house in Beverly Hills?" Jason asked.

"No." the boys answered now it seems they had forgotten we were on the phone.

"Great, we can sell that house and take all the stuff from there to the Santa Monica house so that will be less stuff to buy." Jason said. "Oh girls?" he asked remembering us.

"Two things." Jason said, "First, how much garage space does this house have?"

"I think they said ten cars?" I said confused.

"Good because we actually have 5 cars. Then Joe has his Motorcycles so that takes up six spaces." Jason said shocking us

"So including our cars, the garage is full." I stated

"Sweet, second thing, we need you three to go to our Beverly Hills house and put post-it notes on every piece of furniture you want moved to the new house. Anything without a post-it will be sold." Jason said before giving us the address and instructions on how to get in.

**What do you think? Should i continue writing or do you think this is a good ending?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys life has been hectic recently. Here is the next chapter! I gotta say…WOW! I am blown away with all the reviews I got with people begging me and yelling at me to continue. Seriously I am really glad you guys like this story so much. I hope this chapter is everything you guys have been waiting for!**

**Chapter 14**

I sat on the bench next to my two best friends as we all fidgeted and continued to look back and forth between our cell phones, for the time, and the arrival board at the airport. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two security guards studying us closely. Apparently we were looking a little too shifty if you know what I mean.

Suddenly they both began to walk towards us "Excuse me, do you three needs any help?" one asked suspiciously.

"Yes!" Caitlyn almost yelled, "I'm so nervous! What if they are mad at us? Or what if they change their minds? What if they don't like the house? What if Nate finally realizes that I'm not good enough for him?" Caitlyn said catching the security off guard. She was starting to hyperventilate just thinking about the 'what if's' in this situation.

"Caity calm down." Ella said doing her best to not only calm Caitlyn but to calm herself as well.

"Don't call me Caity! Only Nate can call me Caity." Caitlyn said still panicking.

I smiled at the security, who looked a little frightened at Caitlyn's outburst, and said "I'm sorry we are waiting for our boyfriends' plane to land and we haven't really had much contact with them in 3 months so we are all a little nervous."

They just nodded and walked away to continue to watch us from a distance to make sure we weren't up to something. I looked over at Caitlyn and Ella and noticed that they both looked ready to either run away or throw up. I racked my brain trying to think of something to calm all of our nerves but all I could think of was to sing and dance. I nervously looked around at all the people around me trying to get the courage to do what I knew needed to be done. I took a breath and started the song quietly getting strange looks from the people passing and relieved looks from Caitlyn and Ella as they got ready to join in. (YouTube .com/watch?v=EPFk0X1p2fs)

**(Mitchie)**

(Whisper) never give up.

(Whisper) Never give up.

The tide is high

But I'm holding on

**(Mitchie and Ella)**

I'm gonna be

your number one

**(Caitlyn)**

I'm not the kinda girl

Who gives up just

like that (Oh no)

**(Mitchie)**

It's not the things you do

That tease and hurt me bad

But it's the way you

do the things

You do for me

I'm not the kinda girl

Who gives up

just like that

**(All)***Oh no*

**(All)**

The tide is high

But I'm holding on

I'm gonna be your number one

The tide is high

But I'm holding on

I'm gonna be your number one

**(Ella Caitlyn)**number one

(**Mitchie) **nu number one

(**Ella Caitlyn)**number one

**(Caitlyn)**

Every girl wants

You to be her man

But I'll wait my dear

'Til it's my turn

I'm not the kinda girl

Who gives up

just like that

**(All)**Oh no

**(All)**

The tide is high

But I'm holding on

I'm gonna be your number one

The tide is high

But I'm holding on

I'm gonna be your number one

**(Ella Caitlyn) **number one

**(Mitchie) **nu number one

**(Ella Caitlyn) **number one

**(All)**

Everytime that I get

the feeling

You give me something

to believe in

Everytime that I got

you near me

I don't believe that

I want it to be

But you know that

I'm gonna take

my chance now

I'm gonna make

it happen somehow

And you know I can

take the pressure

A moment's pain for

a lifetime pleasure

**(Ella)**

Every girl wants you

to be her man

But I'll wait right here

'Til it's my turn

I'm not the kinda girl

Who gives up

just like that

**(All)**Oh no

**(All)**

The tide is high

But I'm holding on

I'm gonna be your number one

The tide is high

But I'm holding on

I'm gonna be your number one

Everytime that I get

the feeling

You give me something

to believe in

Everytime that I got

you near me

I don't believe that

I want it to be

But you know that

I'm gonna take

my chance now

I'm gonna make

it happen somehow

And you know I can

take the pressure

A moment's pain for

a lifetime pleasure

During the song we had gained volume and energy. Before we knew it the three of us were standing and doing a choreographed dance to the song we had created a long time ago. A crowd of people had gathered now to watch our little performance. Some even had their phones out and were taking video of us.

When the song was over and the crowd started to disperse I looked up at the arrival board and nearly fell over, right next to their flight the word "Landed" flashed as if mocking me.

"Guys, their flight is in." I said. The three of us stood up and started to run towards where they would be leaving the secure area. We stood there for what seemed like hours watching the crowds of people walking out desperately trying to see our boys. We watched as the flight attendants and the pilot walked out. We continued to wait nervously as no one else walked out for five minutes. Caitlyn stood on a bench and started to scan behind us to see if we had somehow missed them. I had just turned to help her look when Ella breathed out "Jay."

Caitlyn and I both spun around quickly and saw Shane, Nate, and Jason walking down the hallway. Each boy was straining their necks and looking around desperately trying to find us. Suddenly Ella yelled "Jason!" loudly, catching a lot of attention from the people around us but none of us really cared.

Immediately Nate, Jason, and Shane's heads all snapped in our direction. As soon as they saw us giant smiles appeared on their faces and they picked up their speed as they continued to walk towards us.

Caitlyn jumped down from the bench she was standing on and started to run towards Nate. Ella and I quickly followed her lead. The boys sped up as well before they stopped and dropped their carry-on bags to the floor and opened their arms for us to run into.

As soon as Ella hit Jason's chest he spun her around happily as she showered his face with kisses and giggled. He finally set her down but kept his arms firmly around her as he whispered in her ear. "I missed you so much Ella. I love you." He then grabbed the back of her head gently and pulled her into a kiss. The two stood in that kiss for several minutes. Ella wrapped her fingers around his curls and gently pulled while Jason's hand at the back of her head fisted into her hair holding her in place. His other arm wrapped tightly around her waist as they shamelessly made out in a public place.

Caitlyn ran into Nate going full force causing the two to fall to the ground but Nate just smiled and held her close as he sat the both of them up so Caitlyn was sitting on her knees in between his legs. Nate gently stroked her cheek as they stared into each other's eyes lovingly for a while. Finally Nate broke the silence between them by saying. "Don't ever do that to me again Caity." Nate pleaded with her in a whisper as he continued to study her face and memorize every last detail. "When I found out that you weren't even in the same state as me anymore it nearly destroyed me." He continued now running his hand through her hair as his other trailed down her arm until it reached her hand where he laced their fingers together. "I can't loose you again, Caity, I love you way to much." Nate finished in a whisper before leaning in and kissing away the tears that had started to fall from Caitlyn's eyes.

As soon as I was in Shane's arms he lifted me off my feet causing me to instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. One of Shane's arms went under my butt to support me while the other wrapped around my back holding me close. He had immediately buried his face in my hair inhaling my scent as I buried my face in his neck doing the same. "I love you so much baby." Shane whispered into my hair.

I smiled into his neck and said, "I love you too Pop star." Before placing a few butterfly kisses on his neck. Shane ran his hand up and down my back as he continued to hold me with my legs around his hips. After a minute of this Shane pulled back just enough to catch my lips in a passionate kiss. "You are never going to leave my sight again baby." He said after we broke away from our kiss. "I'm sorry about everything that happened in the past. Did you know that if you would have stayed and none of that had happened, you and I would be celebrating our three month anniversary next week?" He asked looking down at me.

I pulled back slightly and said, "I know. Every month when our anniversary would come up I always close myself off and watch sad movies and wallow. I never really considered us broken up." I said trying desperately to word this right "To me we were just on a break. So whenever our anniversary came up I would always miss you 10 times more." Shane smiled at me brightly before leaning in and kissing me lovingly.

"So do you want to celebrate our 3 month anniversary next week or do you want to celebrate our one month anniversary a month from today?" he asked.

"Can we do both?" I asked hopefully as he finally lowered me down so I could stand on my own two feet.

"Both? You want to have two anniversaries?" Shane asked amused.

"Yea! We don't have to do something special for each day or get presents for each other but it doesn't seem right to only have one anniversary now. Next week marks the anniversary of when we first got together and next month marks the anniversary of when we got back together. To drop one just doesn't seem right." I explained.

"Two anniversaries it is." Shane said before kissing me gently.

Eventually we all broke apart and started heading for baggage claim. After the guys got their bags and took a few pictures with some fans we walked out to the parking garage to go home. All of the couples holding hands as they walked unwilling to relinquish the hold they had on each other for the first time in 3 months.

The boys were slightly shocked when we lead them to a refurbished 1977 Volkswagen Bus. "Where on earth did you get one of these in such good condition?" Joe asked amazed as he stared at one of his dream cars it had a new speaker system in it. The seats in the back were put in a wrap around couch style instead of rows so that it was easier to talk to everyone and there was more leg space. It could comfortable seat 8 so it came in handy for when we needed to drive all six of us around, like today. The two front seats could rotate so they are facing the back as well when the car is parked. There was even a small flat screen TV next to the door so the seats are all looking at it and there is a mini fridge that is easy to get to from the seats in the trunk. The top was an off white and the bottom was a royal blue.

"Mitchie refurbished it herself." Caitlyn said as if it was no big deal.

"What? You did this?" Nick asked surprised.

"Yea, Mitchie is a mechanic. Didn't you guys know that?" Ella asked surprised.

"She is in the middle of refurbishing a 1968 Ford Mustang Cobra now, but she is already trying to figure out her next projects." Caitlyn informed as they all piled into the car. I drove a Shane sat in the passenger seat next to me while the others lounged in the back. I smirked when I saw their shocked faces when the engine turned over easily and gave a beautiful purr.

"Oh, by the way when you bring your cars here you better be prepared for her to upgrade your engine and give it a complete check up. She takes care of every car that is in her garage and does not take no for an answer. Oh and Shane's motorcycles will get quite a bit of attention from her as well." Ella said.

"Actually, the mustang is for Nate. I remember you saying that that was your dream car. And this bus is for Shane and I to share. I wasn't sure what cars Jason and Shane would want me to refurbish for them so I was going to ask." I said looking straight at the road as I drove, unwilling to see the reactions my words had caused.

"So you were coming back." Shane asked quietly.

"We all knew it was only a matter of time before we caved and answered your calls and then there would only be a short amount of time before we told you where we were. I was hoping I could have all the cars done by then but guess not. So. Shane, Jason, what kind of car and what year." I asked

When there was silence I said "I pictured all of you behind some classic muscle cars. Maybe a 1970 Dodge Charger for Shane and a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro for Jason. I was going to paint Nate's car blue with white racing stripes and Shane's was going to be a nice dark purple or maybe metallic black and Jason's was going to be a bright yellow or forest green. But if you don't like those ideas then I am open to change. My specialty is refurbishing cars from the late 60's through the late 70's maybe early 80's."

"Wow, umm that sounds amazing Mitchie. Can you make my car green?" Jason said shocked.

"And mine black." Shane said.

I smiled as the rest of the trip to our house, where we would all be staying until the bigger house was ready, was spent with all of us constantly talking and laughing. For the first time in three months I felt like everything was going to be okay.

**just so you know i already have the next chapter mostly written so it shouldn't take too long for another update. and sorry i'm going through a major car phase those are all my dream cars and i actually described the mustang that nick is currently driving.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry about the long delay in updates. I kinda forgot for awhile. Thanks ****smitchie4evaD for sending that review and reminding me to update. Just so you guys know I have the next like 3 chapters finished so if u don't get an update soon send me a message or something to remind me that it doesn't automatically update for me.**

The boys have been with us for two months and still none of them have stepped foot in the second barn on our property that I converted into my garage so I don't get any of the other cars dirty. I am working on Shane's, and Jason's cars and am putting the finishing touches on Nate's all at the same time. I also work on my pride and joy, which is a car that I designed and had the parts specially made so I work on the other cars while I wait for the parts to arrive.

Today was one of those days where I hide myself away in my garage. I was wearing a greasy white tank-top that showed some of my mid-drift and a pair of baggy and greasy jeans with my hair tied up in a low bun. I had grease smeared on my face, arms, and hands and was covered in sweat. The door to the garage opened behind me just as I made the finishing touch on Nate's car. I turned around to see Nate, Jason, and Shane all coming into the garage leading some delivery men who were wheeling a giant box into the garage.

"Are those the seats?" I asked excited with a giant smile on my face.

"Sure is." One of the delivery men said. "Where do you want them?"

"Over here." I said and led them over to where my custom car was covered with a tarp.

"If you don't mind us asking." The other delivery guy started "This is the third shipment of custom parts we have delivered to you and we are very curious to see this car." He said eyeing the covered car next to him. "Any chance we can get a peak?"

"Sure, but it isn't done yet." I said nervous. I walked up to the car completely aware that Shane, Nate, Jason, and the delivery guys were watching my every movement. Quickly, I pulled the cover off to reveal my baby. I swear every jaw in the barn dropped as they looked at my car. I grinned and went to the passenger side door to open it. They were further surprised when the car door opened up instead of out. The inside was exquisite. The panels on the door and the panel in between the two front seats had beautiful built in blue lights that would glow when the doors were open or the headlights were on. The seats and interior were an elegant tan leather. The stereo, speedometer, and all the other gages were top of the line high tech. the exterior was painted a glossy silver that I had shined and polished obsessively. The car truly was a masterpiece and one of a kind.

"Wow." The first delivery man said "You designed and built this?" He asked shocked.

"Yep, what do you think?" I asked nervous. "You five are the first people in the world to see it. Not even the company that is making the parts has seen the full picture. I just need to put the seats in and get one more part in the mail and it is finished." I said beaming at the car with a proud smile as I used my rag to wipe an imaginary spot of grease off the hood.

"That is an amazing car. It looks like It should be on the red carpet or something." Delivery guy number two said. After a few more minutes of them circling the car and looking at it from all the different angles I gave them a couple of my business cards with my phone number and a link to my website and asked them to pass them out to anyone they think would be interested in either refurbished cars or custom made cars. And they left to finish their deliveries.

I looked back at Nate and said "Hey Nate come here, I got something for ya." And walked back towards the car I was working on when they came in. I noticed that even though I just called Nate over all three boys came. I glanced back to see Nate practically bouncing in anticipation. We turned the corner to come face to face with a car with it's hood up. The boys all stopped a few steps behind me as I walked foreward and closed the hood and wiped the finger prints off of it.

I turned around smiling to see Nate standing there with wide eyes and a dopey grin on his face as he stared longingly at his dream car. I smiled and walked past him opening the doors directly in front of his car that led to the driveway. Next I walked up next to him and dangled the keys in front of his face before saying "It's all yours I tested it this morning and it runs like a dream. Your birthday is in two days so, Happy Birthday!"

I had barely finished talking when his arms were around my waist and he was spinning my around while saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best sister in the world!" He kissed my cheek, ignoring all the sweat and grease before exclaiming "I love you!" really loud and grabbing the keys from my hand and running to the car. A couple minutes later and he was out of my garage driving up to the house where we saw him run in and then run back out a minute later pulling Caitlyn by the wrist excitedly. Caitlyn looked confused until she saw the car and then smiled over in our direction as Nate continued to drag her excitedly around the car and opening the passenger side door for her. Nate ran around to the drivers side after he shut her door and the two were off.

I turned back to Shane and Jason and said "I haven't gotten very far on your cars but you can see what I have so far if you want." Without waiting for their responses I lead them over to two beat up rusted cars that I had just bought from a junk yard. They looked far from working order, which they were. In their present condition they would probably be worth more as scrap metal. But, I love a good challenge.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I said ignoring their horrified faces "I was lucky that the local junk yard had both the cars I was looking for and in such good condition." I beamed.

"That is good condition?" Jason asked shocked

I laughed and said "It depends on the mechanic you ask. I won't deny that most mechanics would cast these off as hopeless and just use them as scrap metal. But I love the challenge of it and with enough dedication, knowledge, strength, and money these will run just as good as Nate's car or any car you could possibly buy."

When they continued to look doubtful I went and got the before and after pictures of Nate's car and showed them to the boys. "See look Nate's Mustang was in worse condition then these two you both of you just witnessed her drive perfectly."

They stared shocked at the pictures I was showing them. I turned around smirking and began to work on Shane's Dodge Charger.


End file.
